Fast Forward
by Kiky-Usui
Summary: ¿Cómo hubieran sido las cosas si el guardián secreto de los Potter hubiera sido Sirius y no Peter? ¿Qué tan diferentes hubieran resultado las cosas?... ¿Quieres descubrirlo? :Slash:
1. Missing Link

Holas, pues no es mi primera historia aquí y espero que les guste, es más que nada un proyecto, aun no terminó la idea en mi mente, pero va avanzada... fue un impulso que se me dio por escribir y que lleno de curiosidad mi sistema...

Un poco para aclarar; la historia girar en un supuesto de como hubieran ido las cosas si Sirius hubiera sido el guardián Secreto y por tanto han de existir una serie de cambios en la trama original. Puede que algunas cosas os gusten, pero otras les dejen cierto aire de desazón, no puedo darles el gusto a todos.

Sobre las parejas, bueno aun no quiero dar muchos adelantos sobre estas, pero si hay 4 listas y esquematizadas, es decir imposibles de modificar... así que tendrán que irlas viendo a medida que la historia avance.

Quedan las respectivas aclaraciones de que los personajes no son míos, solo la trama, no hago esto por lucro ni nada de eso, solo diversión, bueno me largo, nos estamos viendo._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Missing Link<strong>_

_ Capítulo 1 _

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

La tensión en el mundo mágico era más que palpable y no era para menos, después de todo, el equilibrio de la sociedad mágica se encontraba en la balanza por causa de un mago, un mago oscuro; Lord Voldemort. Su poder mágico y crueldad le estaban otorgando el temor de casi toda la sociedad mágica, a tal punto que cualquier mago que dijera su nombre comenzara a temblar. Si, era un ser temible y sin corazón, cuyo principal objetivo era liberar a la sociedad mágico de todos aquellos magos que tuvieran alguna mescla en su sangre, como vulgarmente se decía, un sangre sucia y por sobre todo de aquellos sujetos que carecían de todo poder, los muggles.

Cabe mencionar que dicho Lord, a pesar de sus pensamientos retorcidos, tenía varios seguidores, pero estos eran de dos clases; los fieles y los que no, los primeros eran devotos adeptos quienes encontraban en sus palabras y forma de actuar la absoluta verdad, los segundos obligados casi a punta de varitas, teniendo que servirle por sus vidas o por las de su familia. El señor oscuro tenía sus métodos para acercarse a la gente, métodos increíblemente efectivos y convincentes, quizás demasiado. Era por ello que tenían que realizar los más horribles actos, con tal de que su lord estuviera contento, matar magos, muggles, incluso niños que nada podía hacer en su contra, para él todo aquello que no servía debía ser eliminado, no había excepciones.

Por otro lado también existían aquellas personas que peleaban contra este señor tenebroso. Participaban en la incesante lucha de restaurar la paz que la sociedad mágica había tenido desde un comienzo. Entre ellos; representando al bando de la "luz", se encontraba Albus Dumbledore, un famoso mago quien se decía había derrotado ya con anterioridad a un mago oscuro, Grindelwald. En base a esta meta había creado a un grupo de apodado "La Orden del Fénix" quien tenía como objetivo frustrar los planes de Voldemort y desarrollar métodos de restauración de paz, así como formar a personas dispuesto a luchar contra los adeptos del señor oscuro, los mortifagos.

Entre este grupo de gente también se encontraban muchachos jóvenes, tanto que apenas y habían salido de Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería, personas adultas con importantes cargos en el misterio y así mismo gente de diferentes disciplinas y razas, todas ellas tratando de aportar un granito de arena en post de la causa. Sin embargo, hace unas semanas una de las integrantes del profesorado de Hogwarts, específicamente la profesora Trelawney; profesora de adivinación, había anunciado antes los ojos atónitos de Dumbledore una profecía.

"_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."_

El significado de dichas palabras eran sin duda la base y fuente que pudiera llevar a la salvación a la sociedad mágica, pero para ello se debían jugar las cartas de manera perfecta, claro estaba que dichos versos no expresaban ningún vencedor claro, pero si una persona capaz de hacerle frente, Dumbledore no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para constatar que dos parejas que estaban en su orden cumplían con los requerimientos que indicaba la profecía y eran de por si dos parejas dispares, pero igual de importante dentro del mundo mágico. Los Longbottom y los Potter, ambas familias había desafiado al señor tenebroso y habían salido de cierta forma victoriosos, además que en ambas familias había nacido un niño no hace más de un año, ambos en el séptimo mes. Los Longbottom era una pareja madura de aurores, quienes se habían unido a la Orden del Fénix en un intento de restaurar a la sociedad mágica, por otro lado los Potter era un pareja joven, muy joven, se habían casado apenas habían terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts y habían tenido a su primer hijo y heredero diez meses después de haberse casado. Era una lástima admitir ciertamente que los oídos del señor tenebroso estaban en todas partes, era por ello que a través de los labios de uno de sus mortifagos había escuchado sobre la profecía, Dumbledore desconociendo este detalle desidio ocultar a las dos familias por seguridad, planteando una excusa que para nada se acercaba a la realidad.

Era en esos precisos momentos cuando varios miembros de la orden se reunían para afinar los últimos detalles para llevar a cabo el ocultamiento de ambas parejas junto a sus niños, ambos se encontraban durmiendo en una de las habitaciones de la parte superior de la casa en la cual se encontraban alojados.

- Muy bien, creo que ya hemos concordado quien será el guardián secreto de los Longbottom… ellos están conformes, así que no habrá problemas, como sabrán no se pude divulgar quien es por obvios motivos – varias cabezas asintieron frente a las palabras que había expresado el anciano dirigente de la reunión, Albus Dumbledore.

- Falta que los Potter decidan quién será su guardián… - habló de manera molesta Alastor, muchos negaron con las cabezas a sus palabras, nunca terminarían de entender a aquel poco sutil Auror. Alastor Moody era un hombre de edad, experimentado auror quien tenía varias menciones honrosas, de facciones gruesas y maduras, su cabello poseía tintes blancos y desordenados, de espalda amplia y miembros cortos, para decorar el cuadro poseía un extraño ojo que se movía sin dirección indefinida.

- También lo tenemos decidido, así que no deben preocuparse, estamos satisfechos con nuestra elección – alzando la voz frente a todos, James Potter respondió a la pregunta efectuada. James era un chico de facciones agraciadas, era sin duda muy apuesto, era alto y de espalda ancha, piernas largas y extremidades fuertes, sus cabellos eran quizás su mayor distintivo a primera vista, ya que en términos simples era; indomable, varios mechones de pelo iban en diferente dirección, poseía unos brillantes ojos castaños enmarcados por unos lentes simples. Muchos de los participantes aun se encontraban algo consternado por la presencia de personas tan jóvenes y más aun de que sean esas mismas los posibles protagonistas de tan escabroso acontecimiento, por alguna razón estaban siendo perseguidos por el Lord.

- Solo espero que no sean uno de sus atolondrados amigos buenos para nada - soltó nuevamente el auror causando la molestia del castaño, Lily; su esposa, era una chica de larga cabellera roja y unos preciosos ojos verdes, de estatura promedio, facciones agraciadas y finas, negó con cierto aire de desacuerdo ante tales palabras, por otro lado Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, amigos de infancia de ambos rieron ante las desconfiadas palabras del hombre.

- Oh, por favor, muérdete un ojo Moddy – dijo rabioso James ante las miradas alarmadas de los mayores.

- Jajaja, buenas esa Prongs – el mayor de los Black celebró la irrespetuosa actitud del castaño, quien rio de costado, su mujer negó, no podía hacer nada, siempre había sido así. Sirius era un chico sin duda encantador, poseía una hermosa cabellera negra con ciertos toques azules a la luz la cual llevaba bien corta en la parte de atrás, pero más larga por delante, donde varios mechones de pelo tendían a cubrirle los ojos, enmarcando de manera increíble los magníficos ojos azul electro que poseía, sus facciones eran agraciadas y finas, era de la misma estatura de James o quizás unos cuantos centímetros más bajo.

- ¡Ten un poco más de respeto!

- ¡Joven Potter! – McGonagall regañó al muchacho como si aun fuera su alumno. Una mujer de cabellos rojos oscuros quien aparentaba la edad de una señora de quizás 40 años o más, pero en el mundo mágico nada se sabía con certeza.

- Lamento que mi comentario haya molestado, pero solo demuestro que el suyo también lo hizo, pido algo de respeto, después de todo, también estamos ayudando… deberían dejar de vernos como unos estúpidos muchachitos con hormonas alocadas.

- Pero que… - iba a saltar un tercero, pero Albus los detuvo alzando la mano.

- Debo admitir que el comportamiento de todos deja mucho que desear hoy, no podemos malgastar nuestro tiempo en peleas infantiles, debo admitir, además, que concuerdo de cierta forma con lo dicho por el señor Potter, no podemos seguir tratándoles como niños inmaduros, eso sin duda nos traerá nefastas consecuencias.

- Los niños deben quedarse al margen de todas estas cosas, Albus – Corney, un Auror de edad madura contradijo las palabras del hombre.

- Voldemort tampoco ha negado entre sus filas a niños como ellos, hay que entender que sin duda las luces de cambio vendrán de la juventud.

- Pero muchos de esos niños están con él a punta de varita y bien lo sabes, Regulus Black es un caso – expresó un joven de quizás 28 años en el lugar.

- Estamos consciente de eso, pero Regulus se unió para ayudarnos, ¿no es verdad? A sido él quien nos ha entregado importante información, con ayuda de sus amigos quienes tampoco han estado de acuerdo con todo esto, Malfoy y los Lestrange han sido una ayuda sin duda preciada para este momento.

- Esos son unos pillos mal hablados, estoy seguro que solo son unos espías para el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado – puntualizó Moody, el peliazulado; quien veía la reunión con desinterés, se puso de pie colérico cuando esas palabras fueron expuestas.

- ¡Ten un poco más de respeto Moody! Estas hablando de mi hermano, se está jugando el pellejo por estúpidos como tú, así que lo mínimo que puedes hacer es dar las putas gracias.

- Hey, calma colega, sus palabras no deben afectarte – le tiró de una manga James, haciendo que se volviera a sentar.

- Será mejor que demos por terminada esta reunión, los ánimos al parece se han incendiado un poco…

Poco a poco los participantes fueron dejando la casa en absoluto silencio, a pesar de que eran más de 20 las personas participantes en la reunión esta había girado en torno a unas pocas, muchos eran espectadores silenciosos que hacían su parte sin llamar la atención y que estaban felices con dicho trato, después de todo, en esta guerra lo que menos debes hacer es sobresalir. De forma contraria, al interior de la habitación se quedaron ambos matrimonios y los dos amigos de los Potter, además del director, ya que en esos momentos iban a proceder a realizar el encantamiento Fidelius, los primeros serían los Potters, ya que los Longbottom aún esperaban el retorno del que sería su guardián secreto.

- Bien, nosotros nos iremos por ahora… Sirius, que los comentarios de Moody no te afecten, recuerda que está medio tocado – expresó son simpatía Frank Longbottom, el mencionado frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

- Ten cuidado, ya saben… aún no están seguros – habló con cierta preocupación Remus, los esposos simplemente sonrieron, después de todo ellos habían indicado que no necesitaban dicha protección, pero habían aceptado por la insistencia de los miembros. Después de despedirse de todos se retiraron del lugar.

- Bueno muchachos… ¿Quién será el guardián? – preguntó con una sonrisa el director, tanto Lily como James sonrieron, mientras que Sirius se removió incomodo en el lugar, Remus le lanzo una mirada de ánimo.

- Seré yo… - habló sin ánimo - aunque sigo pensado que hubiera sido mejor Peter, ya saben, dudo que alguien piense que es él el guardián secreto… yo soy una opción obvia.

- Entiéndelo Padfoot, nosotros queremos que seas tú… puede que suene feo y todo eso, pero Peter es un cobarde sin remedio, soltará todo en menos que cante un gallo cuando lo encuentren – habló serio el castaño.

- Pero Prongs, es decir… Peter te idólatra, no creo que hiciera algo como eso… - dijo contrariado, pero la pelirroja negó.

- Últimamente se ha lajeado mucho de nosotros, casi no le vemos y cuando lo hacemos deja ver miradas de desconfianza, puede que haya sido un gran amigo en el pasado, pero al parecer se le ha agotado la amistad frente a estas cosas – habló con voz cansada la pelirroja.

- Pero si el otro día vino a decirme que sería mejor que él lo fuera… es decir, dijo que era la opción menos obvia y esas cosas… - James puso una de sus manos en el hombro del chico.

- Si no quieres hacerlo…

- ¡Que no es eso Joder! – Interrumpió enojado – entiéndelo James, tu y Lily junto a Moony son mi familia, son lo que más quiero y por nada del mundo… por nada – recalcó – desearía que les pasara algo… y entiéndelo, aunque no quiera admitirlo, soy un puto crio, recién llevamos un año en el colegio de aurores… - bajó la vista – si en el remoto caso de que me encontraran… - apretó los puños, tenía miedo, miedo de traicionarles, no quiera, por ningún motivo, bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero nada se sabía con el señor Oscuro.

- Padfoot… - sonrió James – es por esto que digo que eres el indicado, el que tengas tamaña preocupación por nosotros, por todo esto, indica que no hay nadie mejor que tú… y si en el remoto caso de que algo pasara, nunca te culparíamos, porque estamos seguros que nunca lo dirías por voluntad… ten fe Sirius – el pelinegro le miró por unos segundos, viendo la decisión y la verdad de las palabras que su amigo había dicho.

- Okey… - respondió cabizbajo, Dumbledore contempló todo con ojos enternecidos, ver una amistad como aquella, de tanta confianza, era increíble y solo esperaba que esa guerra no arrastrara a aquellos niños con ella.

- Muy bien, es hora de movernos.

Por otra parte, en una habitación que se encontraba casi en penumbras se encontraban dos personas, la estancia era austera y vacía, escasos elementos adornaban el ambiente y solo la luz de las llamas de la chimenea alejaba las sombras que se cernía sobre el lugar, recreando espeluznantes figuras que se proyectaban por toda la habitación. El más bajo de los dos hombre temblaba de manera convulsiva y era obvio que no era de frio, después de todo, se encontraban en la estación veraniega, a pesar de las pálidas llamas que tenían como única función dar iluminación al cuarto, era de facciones rechonchas y dientes largos, semejante a las de un ratón, nariz retorcida y pómulos altos, terminado por unos pequeños ojos en medio de una cara muy grande, poco armonioso y de por si poco atractivo. La otra figura en cambio era alta y de cabellos negros, facciones armoniosas, se podía denotar a simple vista sus rasgos maduros los cuales le daban cierto atractivo, pero la mirada mostrada por sus ojos color sangre le daban un aspecto completamente intimidante, toda su aura lo daba.

- Así que no conseguiste ser el guardián… - la voz del hombre mayor se escuchó con enojo contenido.

- Lo lamento mi Lord… pero… pero no pude convencerlo, realmente lo ciento señor – expresó con terror el hombre.

- Eres un maldito incompetente… - de entre los ropajes negros se alzó una de sus manos la cual tenía sostenida su varita, sin vacilar la apuntó en dirección al hombre quien al verla expreso una mirada de completo terror – _Crucio_ … - inmediatamente el hombre comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, sus gritos quizás podían ser oídos por toda la casona, el hechizo funcionó por un par de segundos más hasta que su efecto pasó, el hombre tembloroso alzó su vista hacia el otro hombre, había caído al piso debido al dolor y ahora sus miembros se negaban a responderle para volverse a poner de pie.

- Mi señor, lo lamento, por favor… mi señor – casi lloró el sujeto en el suelo, pero sus suplicas no hicieron mover un musculo al otro, ni siquiera parpadear, una nueva oleada de dolor le recorrió, y nuevamente sus gritos se esparcieron por el lugar.

- Bien… - habló una vez el sujeto en el piso había dejado de chillar – tendremos que solucionar tu incompetencia… las artes oscuras nos darán la respuesta… pero necesitamos al guardián de los Potter… irás por él en menos de una semana… sino lo consigues, considérate muerto.

- Si mi señor, lo traeré, se quien será, yo lo traeré…. Antes de que la semana termine lo traeré – cada una de esas palabras era dicha con reverencia.

- Ahora… _lárgate – _prácticamente a rastras el hombre salió del lugar – Ahora – habló a la nada – es hora de seguir formando aquellos fragmentos que me mantendrán en este mundo por mucho tiempo…

Después de que ambos eventos se hubieran efectuado había transcurrido 5 días, las cosas al parecer se habían calmado un poco dentro de la comunidad mágica, los ataques de los mortifagos se habían reducido prácticamente a la nada, cosa que en cierta forma inquietaba a la mayoría de la gente, sin embargo trataban de aplacarlo con la próxima fiesta de Halloween la cual se encontraban a la vuelta de la esquina, y para eso mismo se encontraban preparando la familia Potter.

- ¡Corre Harry! – el gritó fue efectuado por Sirius, quien corría con un chico de cabellos castaños oscuros casi negros sobre sus hombros, el infante tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, además de algunas manchas de chocolate repartidas por ahí, en una de sus manos se podía ver lo que había sido en tiempos mejores una barra de chocolate, ambos habían salido de la cocina.

- ¡Sirius Black ven acá! – Lily había salido en persecución del pelinegro bajo la mirada divertida de su esposo y su amigo Lupin, sin embargo el joven no le hizo el menor caso y siguió huyendo con el pequeño Harry sobre sus hombros, hay que destacar que el niño soltaba tamañas carcajadas las cuales Sirius secundaba con las suyas.

- ¡Seremos fugitivos Harry! – sin embargo su cómica huida se vio interrumpida cuando resbaló con uno de los juguetes de Harry, alarmado llevo al pequeño a sus brazo y giró en redondo, cayendo de espadas sobre el desorden que había dejado el integrante de menor edad.

- Fugitivo tus calzones Padfoot, así te atraparían de inmediato – rió James, pasando por alto el accidente, el confiaba ciegamente en el pelinegro y sabía que haría cualquier cosa por proteger a su hijo, como lo había demostrado hace unos segundos.

- Aja… Perro travieso… te quedaras sin postre – Lily le miraba desde arriba con una sonrisa en sus labios, la carcajada divertida de Harry terminó la escena.

- Oh, mini Prongs, deberías apoyarme, no reírte… - le riñó cariñosamente el pelinegro. Luego de eso el pelinegro junto al castaño comenzado a jugar con Harry quien en ningún momento había dejado de tener una sonrisa en sus facciones. Mientras que Lily se acercó a su esposo con una sonrisa.

- En verdad Sirius se desvive por Harry.

- Eso era obvio, te dije que era una excelente elección… será un padrino genial – contestó el castaño con una sonrisa.

- Desearía que estos días nunca se terminaran – la alegría había abandonado la voz de la pelirroja.

- Ten fe Lily, verás que las cosas saldrán bien.

- Eso espero James, eso espero…

- ¡Paddy! – se escuchó el chillido feliz del pelinegro menor, quien ahora estaba sobre un hermoso perro de pelaje negro, Remus reía ante el espectáculo, obviamente el pequeño Harry había dicho las palabras "Papá" y "Mamá" cuando rondó el año de edad, pero entre las primeras también se había metido el singular sobre nombre que tenía el mayor de los Black.

- Oh no, perro malo, Padfoot, no vas a llenar de pelo mi casa - rio James.

- Guaf… - ladró indignado el animago.

- Creo que tengo una correa por aquí… - comenzó Remus buscando entre sus ropas. El perro bajo las orejas y lanzó un gemido lastimero, el niño hizo un puchero, en una forma de imitar al animal, eso solo causo la risa general.

- Bien, es hora de comer, vamos… - llamó Lily.

- ¡Comida! – Sirius había regresado a su forma humano y volvía a cargar al pequeño.

- Vas a malcriarlo Sirius – habló Remus.

- ¡Vamos! Que para eso están los padrinos…

- Eso son los abuelos Sirius – riño James.

- Uno más no le hace daño a nadie – rio divertido antes de entrar a la cocina.

- Harry será un huracán al paso que va – exclamó Remus.

- Ya lo creo amigo, ya lo creo – rió James.

Después de la cena y conversar un momento más con sus amigos Remus y Sirius se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, quedando en la promesa de verse al día siguiente, debido al inicio de la guerra la mayoría de las escuelas habían suspendido sus clases de manera esporádica, la escuela de Aurores era siempre una de las primeras, ya que a mayoría del personal debía salir en ayuda para cuando algún ataque se llevara a cabo. James había tenido que congelar sus estudios por su evidente estado de peligro constante. En cambió Sirius había seguido con sus estudios, quería ayudar en lo que más pudiera y sabía perfectamente que en su estado actual nada podría aportar. Sonrió recordando la sonrisa de su ahijado, era un chico sin duda increíble, su amigo James había tenido suerte y esperaba que esta permaneciera en el tiempo. Una vez en su departamento dejó su chaqueta en un sillón, no se molesto en encender las luces, estaba muy cansado.

- … uy, me duele la espalda – se quejó, posó su vista en el techo y contempló las formas de las sombras con aire distraído, hace ya más de un mes que no tenía noticias de su hermano, según tenía entendido había salido en una misión por pedido del Lord, también sabía que algo había estado investigando, algo que parecía preocuparle de manera extrema, pero no le había dicho una sola palabra, lo único que salió de sus labios cuando se había ido hace un mes fue _"cuídate mucho hermano", _él le había pedido lo mismo, se lamentaba por el futuro que le había tocado a su hermano, después de todo no había sido su culpa, sus estúpidos padres le habían obligado a coger la marca, era tan retorcido el mundo, si hubieran esperado una semana no hubiera sido necesario ya que murieron bajo un ataque, no lo tenía muy claro aún, tendría que maldecir a sus ancestros por su oscuro pasado.

El golpeteo de la puerta llamó su atención, era sumamente raro, después de todo, no esperaba ninguna visita y por lo general siempre le avisaban vía Red Flu, se encogió de hombros, debía considerar que había estado fuera todo el día, se puso de pie sin ánimos, volvió a escuchar el insistente golpeteo, frunció el ceño, ¿acaso no podían esperar un poco?

- Ya voy… ya voy… - tomó el pomo y le giró, con curiosidad asomó su cabeza por la puerta abierta.

- Si-Sirius.

- ¿Peter? – Abrió la puerta totalmente – Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que te habías ido a la china, eso que ya no nos vas a ver… - habló con una sonrisa despreocupada.

- He tenido algunos problemas… - habló nervioso.

- ¿Problemas?

- Con mi jefe… es algo…. temperamental.

- Wow, que joda, a todo esto ¿en que trabajas?... – el más bajo comenzó a mirar nervioso a todos lados.

- Quise ir a ver a James hoy, pero no encontré la casa, supongo que ya colocaron el Fidelius – cambió de tema.

- ¡Cierto! – dijo con una sonrisa – aún no te he dicho la dirección.

- ¿Tú eres el guardián?

- Aja… ven, pasa, te diré adentro la dirección para que puedas ir a verle – el pelinegro se giró entrando a la habitación, no advirtiendo de la sonrisa ladeada del más bajo, hizo una pequeña seña con la mano, y desde las sombras varias figuras comenzaron a moverse.

- Lo lamento Sirius – dijo una vez adentro, extrañado se giró a preguntarle por que de eso, pero se quedo pálido al ver a cinco encapuchados junto a Peter.

- _¡Expelliarmus! –_ un rayo de luz emergió de la varita del más bajo, el pelinegro tuvo que lanzarse al suelo para esquivarle, dejando que pasara de largo y se estrellara contra uno de sus estantes, haciéndolo explotar, sin demora sacó su varita.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Eres un puto traidor Peter! ¡Te mataré cuando te atrape! – el mencionado dio un respingo, pero sonrió confiado, Sirius era solo uno.

- _Impedimenta – _un segundo hechizo fue lanzado, esta vez por uno de los encapuchado.

- _¡Protego! – _el hechizo rebotó, y así varios hechizos comenzaron a caer contra el primogénito de los Black, pero como era de esperarse aquello no podía durar mucho, pronto uno alcanzó su pierna haciéndole rodar por el piso, seguido por un aullido de dolor, trató como pudo de repeler los siguientes, pero era inútil.

- _¡Expelliarmus! – _el hechizo le dio en el centro del pecho haciéndole impactar contra una de sus paredes, derrumbando algunas de las cosas que le decoraban, la varita salió disparada perdiéndose en el desorden de la habitación, Sirius cayó sentado en el suelo, se había pegado con demasiado fuerza contra la pared dejándole desorientado, además que tenía muchos hechizos sobre el cuerpo y el dolor estaba haciendo mella, un hilo de sangre comenzó a descender por uno de los costados de su frente.

- Muy bien Sirius… te llevaremos hasta el lord y le dirás la dirección del refugió de los Potter.

- Que te jodan… - dijo en medio de una sonrisa.

- Muy, muy mal… no es el momento de parecer soberbio… si te comportas quizás te dejen con vida… o puedes jurar fidelidad al lord.

- Reza para que me maten Peter… – la mirada azul eléctrico se posó con cansancio sobre el antiguo camarada haciéndole estremecer por lo gélida que era – porque te buscaré por todo el mundo hasta encontrarte… te despedazaré, parte por parte…. – aterrado el animalejo trato de hacerle callar.

- _Crucio… _- Black se retorció de dolor al tiempo que lanzaba un grito lastimero, cuando el hechizo fue retirado respiraba con dificultad – por tu bien será mejor que hables.

- Jodete.

- _Desmaius._

En otro lugar un pelinegro había llegado con considerables heridas a su casa, su elfo domestico trataba de darle toda la atención que podía, pero sentía que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, la sangre manchaba de manera exagerada los ropajes del joven quien poco a poco comenzaba a perder la conciencia. Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo se acercó a la chimenea, tal parecía que no tenía otra opción, pero en ese preciso momento no debía morir, después de todo, la información que había logrado conseguir era valiosa, y por su puesto había estado muy bien custodiada, cientos de Inferi le habían tratado de atacar y aduras penas había logrado salir con vida, un minuto más que se hubiera retrasado y otra sería la historia.

- Kreacher, llama a Dumbledore.

- Claro amo, Kreacher hará lo que el amo Regulus diga… - sin demora el elfo domestico desapareció bajo el sonido de un suave _¡plop!_, Regulus mientras tanto trato de recordar cómo se respiraba, poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse mareado por la pérdida de sangre, pero tenía que aguantar.

- ¡Regulus! – el sonido alarmado de una voz le hizo levantar un poco la vista y antes de perder la conciencia pudo divisar unos ojos celestes que le contemplaban con preocupación.

- Amo Regulus – llamó asustado el Elfo.

- Calma Kreacher, solo ha perdido la conciencia, vamos, hay que llevarlo con Poppy.

La enfermera que se encontraba en esos momentos en Hogwarts dio un grito de alarma al ver el deploraba estado del joven que fue llevado por el elfo domestico, en medio de sus rápidos movimientos había alegado contra el descuido del joven así como la irresponsabilidad del director por no llevarle a San Mungo, pero fue ahí mismo que le explicó el por qué no podía hacerlo, Regulus era un espía para la orden, un miembro activo de las filas del Lord lo que le convertía en un traidor, además que al ver en el estado en el que había llegado era de suponerse que la misión a la que iba había tenido el efecto deseado y por ello mismo el Lord debía saber ahora sobre la traición de uno de sus miembros.

Tardó más de dos horas en poder estabilizar el joven y afirmar que estaba fuera de peligro, la pérdida de sangre había sido alarmante, así como las heridas infectadas provocadas por los inferius, el chico había corrido con mucha suerte, sonrió con tristeza al observar el calmado rostro del menor de los Black, el chico ni siquiera había terminado su periodo en Hogwarts y ya estaba efectuado cosas que ponían en peligro su vida. Las guerras eran tan horribles y sanguinarias, nadie podía ser feliz con una guerra, solo personas retorcidas que solo tenían sed de sangre. El elfo domestico no dejó por ningún minuto a su amo, apenas había llegado, su amo le había mandado a esconder un guarda pelo, lo hizo sin chistar al tiempo que buscaba cosas para curarle, esa había sido la única ocasión en la que se había alejado de su amo.

Albus por otro lado había regresado a su oficina, sus ojos mostraban el cansancio que se posaba en su cuerpo, temía que las cosas no salieran como las tenía previsto, la guerra se estaba alargando más de la cuenta y muchas vidas estaban siendo tomadas por ella, soltó un suspiro, sabía perfectamente que; a pesar de ser un mago poderoso, no podía enfrentarse a Tom, la juventud estaba de su lado, además que ahora su destino estaba sellado bajo el influjo de una profecía, la que lamentablemente indicaba que posiblemente la guerra se extendiera mucho más, ya que esta había posado sus designios en niños poco mayores de un año, simples criaturas las cuales simplemente debieron disfrutar de un mundo lleno de paz y despreocupaciones. Los jóvenes Longbottom eran hace pocos años aurores, recién habían comenzado una vida en familia a pesar de llevar unos cuantos años de casados, justo cuando el mundo les traía la bendición de un hijo aparecía esta catastrófica historia, lo que más temía era el descuido y despreocupación que mostraba la pareja, por otro lado, el matrimonio Potter era demasiado joven, como matrimonio y como personas, eran apenas niños que habían salido al mundo solo para encontrarse con el caos total, aun podía recordar las interminables bromas del cuarteto, los regaños de la pelirroja, las carcajadas entre los pasillo, y ahora solo podía ver preocupación en los ojos de aquellos cuatro chicos. Parpadeo unas cuantas veces cuando los rayos del sólo dieron contra su rostro, se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos, olvidando que se había quedado frente a la ventana, contemplando las estrellas que una a una iban desapareciendo del firmamento.

- Profesor Albus – se giró a ver a quien le llamaba, la figura de la enfermera le hizo girar.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Bien, incluso a recuperado la conciencia, solo necesita mucho reposo y comer bien… y ojala no usar su magia, al menos por dos semanas, ha sido ella quien le ha mantenido a salvo, por lo que ha sido llevada al extremo.

- Comprendo…

- También dijo que deseaba hablar con usted, le dije que debía descansar, pero afirmó que era algo sumamente urgente – Dumbledore alzó las cejas con preocupación, asintió hacia la mujer y sin demora, por medio de la red flu, se dirigió hacia la enfermería.

La habitación se encontraba en completo silencio, los rayos del sol ya comenzaban a filtrase por las ventanas del lugar, el anciano contempló como el elfo domestico se mantenía con obstinación junto a su amo, quien en esos momentos se encontraba con los ojos cerrado, a paso lento se acercó al lecho del joven, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca éste abrió los ojos, revelando en ellos el hermoso color azul eléctrico que compartía con su hermano.

- Poppy dice que es urgente lo que deseas decirme.

- horrorcruxes - soltó casi en un gemido, los ojos del anciano se abrieron alarmados, no creyendo lo que el joven había dicho.

- ¿Ha llegado hasta esos niveles?

- No ha hecho solo uno… - dijo respirando con dificultad – son cinco Dumbledore, cinco… o esos son los que ha hecho de momento… ignoro si son más.

- Oh Merlín – negó el hombre – cómo pudiste llegar tan lejos Tom.

- Solo encontré uno… lo deje con Kreacher, ignoro cuales son los demás… - se giró un poco – el descubrió que era un traidor, me tendió una trampa, no puedo regresar… y esa es toda la información que logre reunir.

- No te preocupes, ha sido información sumamente valiosa, demasiado, esto cambia demasiadas cosas… - expresó en tono cansado.

- ¿Qué pasará con Malfoy y los Lestrange…?

- De momento ellos siguen entregándonos información, no te preocupes, ustedes están bajo el respaldo de la Orden…

- Oh, Merlín… que acabe todo esto… - dijo cansado – solo quiero un mundo donde el hijo de Lucius y el ahijado de mi hermano puedan vivir en paz…

- Trataremos de lograrlo, no dude que lo haremos.

_Continuará..._


	2. Opciones

"_**Opciones"**_

_- Capítulo 2 -_

_._

_._

Eran exactamente las cinco de la tarde y James daba vueltas por su casa como un León enjaulado. Su esposa lo observaba preocupada. Mientras que Remus miraba de manera reiterada el reloj. Harry ignorante de todo se abrasa a un peluche de un hermoso lobo. Los tres jóvenes estaban preocupados, se habían citado a la misma hora del día anterior, es decir a las doce del día, pero Sirius aún no había llegado. Habían pensado que repentinamente los entrenamientos de la academia de Aurores se hubieran reanudado, sin embargo dichas prácticas terminaban a las tres de la tarde y Sirius aún no volvía. Habían estado todo el almuerzo tensos y con los nervios a flor de piel. No había sido una comida agradable, se miraban los unos a otros en busca de distracción y respuestas, pero siempre que uno de los cuatro no daba aviso de donde estaba los demás se ponían histéricos, y era normal en una situación como aquella, en una guerra como la que vivían.

- No aguanto más, me voy a buscarle… - sin pensarlo se encaminó hacia la chimenea.

- Espera James, no puedes salir así nada más – habló preocupado el castaño.

- No voy a dejar a Padfoot abandonado.

- ¡Aún no sabemos si le ha pasado algo! – exclamó Moony.

- ¡No esperaré a que algo le suceda! – gritó enojado.

- Cálmense los dos, están asustando a Harry – el bebé les miraba con los ojos abiertos, y su labio había comenzado a temblar.

- Lo lamento Lily… sólo… sólo me preocupa que no aparezca… sabes que Sirius nunca falta, nunca… - se sentó en el sillón más próximo con expresión cansada.

- Lo sé amor, pero no puedes salir con los nervios a flor de piel, tienes que calmarte… - la mujer soltó un suspiro – pero también pienso que hay que ir a buscarle.

- Pero…

- Remus, se que también quieres ir, que estás muerto de la preocupación como nosotros… no quiero ser egoísta y preocuparme solo por mi seguridad… si por mi fuera ustedes dos nunca abandonarían esta casa como lo hacen cada día… – habló decidida la mujer, el castaño se mordió el labio.

- Bien, entonces Lily, cariño, quédate aquí con Harry, yo iré con Moony al departamento de Sirius, quizás el roñoso se ha quedado dormido – trató de aliviar el ambiente. La mujer simplemente asintió.

Sin demora ambos hombres se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada, no había ningún servicio conectado en la casa de los Potter, por medidas de seguridad y especialmente porque el hechizo Fidelius los bloqueaba. Decidieron aparecerse frente al departamento del pelinegro, pero antes Remus le había recomendado mandar un Patronum a algunos miembros de la orden, para que estuvieran alerta y también buscaran al pelinegro.

Se aparecieron en un modesto barrio muggle, era tranquilo y por sobre todo bastante inesperado para que alguien fuera buscado en ese lugar, los únicos que conocían la ubicación de dicho inmueble eran los más cercanos. Sirius había mostrado en sus años de escolaridad una personalidad bastante desinhibida y fiestera, sin embargo una vez salidos de Hogwarts y por los acontecimientos de la guerra se había vuelto una persona precavida y bastante centrada, escasas veces y en ciertos momentos, pero algo era algo. Miraron el lugar con cierto recelo, había demasiado silencio en el sector, cosa que no les agradó. A pasos rápidos se adentraron en el lugar y subieron los tres pisos necesarios, el silencio seguía siendo permanente y eso comenzaba a asustarlos. Cuando divisaron el número de departamento del mayor de los Black tocaron con preocupación, pero no se escuchó nada.

- Moony, algo pasó aquí… - James sacó su varita de manera inmediata. Remus también sacó la suya y susurró el hechizo necesario para poder abrir la puerta, el espectáculo que contemplaron les helo la sangre.

La habitación estaba hecho un desastre, cientos de papeles y libros destrozados cubrían el suelo, varios muebles se encontraban dados vuelta y muchos adornos completamente destruidos, las paredes tenían varias manchas de color negro. En pocas palabras tal parecía que por el lugar un huracán hubiera pasado. Sin demora ambos se adentraron en la habitación buscando afanosamente a su amigo, pero nada, buscaron en el comedor, en el dormitorio, en el estudio, la cocina, en el baño, pero no había nada, absolutamente nada. James se había quedado en el living mirando una mancha de sangre que había en la pared, la mano que sostenía su varita había comenzado a temblar.

- James – la voz asustada de su amigo le hizo girar asustado, y abrió los ojos alarmado, Remus tenía en sus manos la varita de Sirius.

- Oh puta mierda – dijo completamente furioso y asustado. Sin esperar salió del inmueble y abrió la puerta más cercana – Hijos de su puta madre… – Remus le había seguido alarmado, pero quedó congelado frente al departamento ajeno. Horrible y extensas manchas de sangre tapizaban las paredes de la habitación, partes de cuerpos y viseras estaban repartidas por el lugar. Era un espectáculo horrible.

- Han… han matado a la gente de todo el edificio – dijo en un hilo de voz.

- Se han llevado a Sirius…. Se lo han llevado.

- ¡James tenemos que salir de aquí!

- Hace rato que se fueron Moony, la sangre está seca… esos jodidos hijos de puta lo hicieron antes que Sirius llegara… Oh mierda – exclamó al oír sus palabras - ¡Sirius fue atacado anoche! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

- ¡Cálmate James!

- Joder Remus, ¡Recién nos dimos cuentas que no estaba y lleva horas, HORAS, desaparecido! Joder, somos unos asquerosos amigos… mierda, mierda, mierda….

- Padfoot – Remus de verdad había querido guardar la calma y poder tranquilizar a James, pero ahora el mismo bullía en rabia y miedo, esto no podía estarles pasando, no podía.

- Hay que ir con Dumbledore…. tenemos…. tenemos que salvar de alguna forma a Sirius.

- Tranquilízate James.

- No me pidas eso Moony… no me lo pidas… - soltó un suspiro, convocó un Patronum y le hizo llegar el mensaje a los Aurores con la dirección de la masacre, ellos por su parte se iban a ver a director – vamos.

- Si.

Dumbledore miraba a ambos jóvenes con expresión de asombro, soltó un suspiro, ambos chicos vieron con claridad como de un momento a otro parecía que el hombre adquiría muchos años en sus facciones, los ojos azules se veían casados. Las cosas comenzaban a complicarse y al parecer Tom había decidido atacar a los que podrían ser los iconos de la guerra, pero por sobre todo, aún no entendía el por qué había ido directamente por Sirius, nadie podía asegurarle que era él el guardián secreto, hasta que una horrible verdad llegó a su mente, un traidor, con expresión de dolor pensó en el único posible candidato que sabía quién era el guardián secreto y no había participado en las reuniones de la Orden.

- Nunca esperé que fueran por Sirius… - habló cansado.

- Supuestamente el Fidelius es un hechizo irrompible… aunque usen Veritaserum o un Legeremens… ¡Ni siquiera un imperio! Nada de eso surte efecto frente a él… y Sirius no dirá una palabra…. – comentó James.

- Es cierto aquello que dices James, pero… estamos hablando de Voldemort, no dudo que recurra a alguna clase de arte para poder obtener la información. Incluso la de hacer hablar al joven Black.

- Oh, mierda, es mi culpa, no debí escogerle como guardián… - se lamentó.

- No es tu culpa James, sin duda… nadie pensó que Voldemort les buscaría simplemente por haberse enfrentado a él tantas veces…

- ¿Entonces?

- Me temo, mis niños, que alguien nos ha traicionado – ambos jóvenes le miraron asombrados.

- ¿Qué?

- Eran extremadamente pocos los que sabían quién era su guardián secreto, por no decir que eran menos de cuatro personas y por lo tanto nadie debió imaginarse que era Sirius precisamente el guardián… a menos que lo haya sabido con anterioridad…

- ¿Con anterioridad? – dijo extrañado Remus.

- Pero si el único que lo sabía era… - los ojos de James se agrandaron para luego fruncir el señor – Peter – dijo casi en un hilo de voz. Remus miró al castaño sorprendido, aquello era imposible, él…

- No puede ser James, ¡Peter te idolatra! Nunca haría algo como eso…

- Yo tampoco quiero creerlo Moony… pero… es el único que no viene, el único que ya no está… el único que sabía – abrió los ojos – el intentó convencer a Sirius de cambiar.

- Debemos ser muy precavidos, puede que el señor Pettigrew aun ignore que le hemos descubierto…

- ¡No podemos esperar ni un momento más! – dijo enojado James al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa – En estos momentos deben estar torturando a Sirius, ¡No dejaré que le maten!

- Tienes que tranquilizarte James, recuerda que no eres solo tú… piensa en tu mujer y tu hijo…

- Pero…

- ¿Quieres lanzarte así nada más, dejando a Lily con el alma en un hilo? – el castaño bajó la vista, Remus agradeció la intervención.

- Pensemos bien las cosas, pero le aseguro señor Potter – habló serio el anciano – haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para rescatar al joven Black… se lo debo tanto a él, a ustedes y al hermano de él…

Todos los de la orden habían sido llamados de emergencia, era preciso informar en la condición en la que se encontraban las cosas, la necesidad de realizar un buen plan y por sobre todo convencer de todos a rescatar al chico. Sabía muy bien que muchos se negarían, nadie expondría su vida por la de un muchacho insolente, pero tenían que hacerlo, se lo debía a tantas personas, además de que en el joven Black dependían la sucesión de acontecimientos. Aún no comprendía como comenzaría la profecía, o si es que ya había comenzado, pero Voldemort se estaba moviendo de manera sospechosa y eso comenzaba a alarmarlo.

James, por otro lado, había sido enviado a su casa para que le informara a su mujer lo que sucedía, no era correcto dejarla en la ignorancia y en la angustiosa espera. Remus se había quedado para participar en la coordinación de la reunión, de esa forma después podría informarle los pasos que se llevarían a cabo.

El castaño se llevó una mano al rostro, se había detenido en el patio de su casa, aún no podía creer las cosas que estaban sucediendo, se llevaban a su mejor amigo, y uno de los suyos les había traicionado, aún no podía creer lo que Peter había hecho, aún no lo entendía, ¿qué podría ofrecerle aquel ser que ellos no estuvieran dispuesto a darle? Cariño tendría, amistad, confianza, respeto… todo eso lo tenía con ellos, ¿qué más quería? _Poder_ llegó como un susurro a su mente, _admiración, _llegó otro pensamiento. Peter quería muchas cosas y entre todas esas era ser él. Peter podía ser un ser retorcido si era verdad lo que pensaba.

Inspiró con profundidad, necesitaba calmarse, cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse, después de un par de segundo creyó conseguirlo, era hora de decirle a Lily lo que estaba pasando.

- James – su mujer se puso de pie apenas le vio entrar, sus ojos evidenciaban la preocupación por la cual estaba pasando y al solo ver la expresión de su esposo podía saber que las noticias no eran buenas. Harry en esos momentos se encontraba durmiendo en su cuna.

- Lily – de forma rápida le abrasó, le estrechó contra su cuerpo, queriendo calmar el tormento de emociones que le envolvían, se sentía desesperado, nunca pensó que algo así podría suceder.

- James… - la mujer comprendió el estupor de su marido y trató de calmarle, llevó sus manos a su espalda y con suavidad comenzó a subir y bajar, tratando de transmitir con ello su infinito apoyo. Un poco más calmado el joven se separó de su pelirroja, le dio una sonrisa triste, sin ánimo la condujo hasta los sillones, ahí ambos tomaron asiento - ¿qué sucedió?

- A Sirius… se lo llevaron… - la pelirroja se llevó las manos a la boca para reprimir un jadeo al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

- Pe… pero…

- Su departamento era un desastre Lily, totalmente desordenado, como si hubiera pasado un troll por el lugar… encontramos su varita en medio del desastre y una mancha de sangre que espero no sea de él…

- Pero ¿por qué a él? – el chico apretó los puños con fuerza y frunció el seño.

- Un traidor Lily, alguien delató que Sirius era el guardián secreto…. – la mujer abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, no entendía, prácticamente nadie sabía que Sirius era el guardián secreto – fue Peter.

- ¿Qué?

- Es el único… el único que sabía aparte del Dumbledore, Remus, Alastor y Frank… el único que no ha ido a las reuniones, el único que nos ha estado alejando de él…

- Oh, por Merlín, James – la mujer le abrasó, porque todo era doblemente terrible, no solo había desaparecido su mejor amigo, sino que alguien cercano había roto su confianza, les había apuñalado por la espalda.

- Lily… si algo le pasa a Sirius nunca podré perdonármelo – y sin poder aguantar más el castaño comenzó a llorar, y su mujer no pudo impedírselo, porque por sus mejillas también comenzaron a bajar incesantes lágrimas, de dolor, de desconsuelo.

Por otro lado, en una fría y húmeda mazmorras se encontraba un atractivo chico, pero que en aquellos momentos se exponía débil y golpeado. Sus cabellos negros estaban sucios y manchados con sangre seca, en su mejilla derecha se podía ver un marcado moretón y las heridas seguían por todo su cuerpo. Sus muñecas eran apresadas por un par de grilletes demasiado apretados, porque habían comenzado a lastimar la piel del muchacho hasta hacerlo sangrar. Sus ropajes estaban completamente sucios y rotos. En esos momentos su cuerpo trataba de recuperar en algo las energías que había perdido después de la interrogación por la cual había pasado. Incluso el respirar era un completo suplicio para él, pero no importaba, al menos sabía que moriría sin traicionar a sus amigos. Había sido expuesto a diversas torturas con tal de que revelara la información, pero su obstinación y su amor por aquellas tres personas que dependía de él había sido tanto que en ningún momento, ni bajo el más potente dolor, había pensado siquiera en revelar la verdad. El sonido lejano del metal le hizo removerse, alguien se acercaba, podía sentirlo, había esperado que volvieran a torturarle por la noche, pero tal parecía que no sería así. Abrió sus ojos con extrema dificultad, parpadeó un par de veces tratando de acostumbrase a la luz. Pronto sintió como alguien se paraba frente a él, pero no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para levantar la vista.

- Black – sonrió al escuchar esa voz tan conocida.

- ¿Por qué no me extraña… que estés aquí? – su voz se oyó muy cansada, ni comparada a sus tiempos de escuela.

- Debería alegrarme por lo que te pasa, pero contrario al pensamiento popular, nunca te hubiera deseado esto… - el joven se arrodilló frente a Black.

- Snivellus… tan metafórico como siempre… - escuchó el sonido de algo siendo abierto.

- Ignoraré eso Black, ten, traga esto – sin esperar respuesta le obligó a beber un liquido que, a pensamiento de Sirius, sabia asqueroso.

- ¿Qué mierda era eso?

- Te aliviará el dolor de cierta forma, así podrás reponer energías… ahora dime Black… ¿por qué estás aquí?

- ¿También quieres que te diga…? que feo Snivellus… al parecer están usando otro método para encontrar la información… no te diré nada – cerró los ojos cansado.

- No quiero la información… sino saber para que la quieren – el pelinegro guardó silencio. Snape le miró por algunos minutos, pero entendió que nada le diría. Se puso de pie dispuesto a irse.

- Quieren la dirección de la casa de Lily y James… soy el guardián secreto, quieren matarles – respondió resignado y cansado. Severus se puso rígido, ¿buscaban a Lily? ¿Por qué? Hasta que de forma relampagueante todas las piezas se unieron en su cabeza.

- _La profecía_ – pensó aterrado, ¿era su culpa?

- ¿Tienes algún contacto afuera Black?

- ¿Qué?

- Les diré donde estas.

- … - Sirius levantó la vista con extrema dificultad - ¿por qué? – su voz se escuchaba extremamente casada.

- Se lo debo a ella…

- La Orden… Dumbledore – poco a poco su voz se hacía más y más leve – James…

El boche del lugar era alarmante, muchos comenzaron a discutir, varias voces a la vez, nadie entendía nada, solo defendían su propio punto de vista, llevaban más de dos horas con lo mismo y Remus personalmente pensaba que todo se estaba yendo al drenaje. Dumbledore no había podido calmar a los miembros y el Profeta ya había expuesto la masacre a la sociedad mágica, el miedo no había tardado en llegar a la comunidad, lo único que se había mantenido en el absoluto silencio era que Sirius Black se encontraba desaparecido. Miró con irritación a todas las criaturas que se preocupaban por sí mismas, estaba cansado y a punto de explotar, pero el sonar de las llamas le distrajo. Por la chimenea la figura de James había emergido y al ver el espectáculo sus facciones se desfiguraron por el enojo. Remus fue a su lado de manera inmediata, tenía que calmarlo, era necesario si querían algún tipo de cooperación.

- ¡Te dije que esos niños no eran de confianza Albus! – comenzó Moddy exaltado.

- Son circunstancias especiales Alastor, no es culpa del muchacho, es nuestra obligación ayudarle.

- No puedo creerlo, no han pasado ni 6 días y ya fue capturado, patrañas, es un completo vago.

- ¡James cálmate! – la exclamación de Remus llamó la atención de la mayoría, quienes vieron como trataba de frenar al heredero de los Potter.

- ¡Voy a matarte desgraciado!

- ¡Basta! – rugió Dumbledore. Todo el salón guardo silencio ante el leve despliegue de magia que se logró sentir – No ha sido culpa del joven Black… desgraciadamente nos encontramos frente a un traidor. Pido la mejor de las calmas, debemos aprovechar que no sabe que lo conocemos…

- ¿Quién es el traidor Albus? – preguntó una de las mujeres presentes.

- No creo conveniente que tantas personas lo sepan… ahora – sin embargo se vio interrumpido por un extraño despliegue de magia que llegó a su lado, era un Patronum, abrió los ojos asombrado cuando éste le entregó la información de manera confidencial, invocó su propio Patronum y envió el mensaje de vuelta.

- ¿Qué sucede Albus? – consultó Alastor.

- Tal parece que buenas noticias – habló esperanzado. Todos le miraron interrogantes, cuando en eso las llamas del lugar comenzaron a arder y por ellas emergió la figura de Severus Snape. Muchos le miraron con desconfianza mientras que James y Remus fruncieron el seño.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí? – habló molesto James.

- El desagrado es mutuo Potter – habló molesto, no esperaba que tanta gente estuviera reunida.

- Es uno de mis espías – habló seguro el anciano, muchos le vieron con asombro, incluso el mismo pelinegro.

- ¿Espía? – cuestionó James.

- Deberías alegrarte Potter – expresó diciendo con total desprecio su apellido – vengo a traer noticias de Black - Ambos jóvenes le miraron con asombro, hasta que James prácticamente salto sobre él sujetándolo de las ropas.

- ¿¡Donde está Sirius! ¿¡Cómo está! – Snape se soltó con molestia y comenzó a sacudir su indumentaria.

- Está vivo, si es lo que quieres saber… ¿Dónde? No puedo revelar eso, estoy bajo un hechizo de secreto absoluto, es como un fidelio – aclaró - ¿Cómo está?... – guardo silencio.

- Severus – habló Dumbledore.

- Si quieres que todos lo escuchen – se resignó – le han torturado toda la noche, sin descanso, una y otra vez, con creatus, hechizo de picor, bajo golpes, quemaduras, y la lista sigue… pero no ha abierto la boca… bueno, solo para decir que pueden irse a la mierda. Típico de Black – todo el lugar guardo absoluto silencio. Severus renegó, nunca pensó que por su boca saldrían palabras que algún día causarían admiración hacia Black, mañana se lavaba la boca.

- ¿Toda la noche? – exclamó alarmado Remus.

- Le han dejado en paz durante el día… pero ha quedado hecho mierda… al paso que va no se cuento durará…

Las cosas parecieron mejorar un poco después de aquella declaración, Snape tuvo que quedarse hasta la finalización de la reunión, quedando comprometido a entregar información de manera constante de la condición de Sirius. James y Remus se retiraron con cierto desanimo, a pesar de que habían conseguido el apoyo de varios miembros ello no significaba que hubiera alguna intención de ir a rescatar a su amigo. Por otro lado, Albus había conducido al joven hasta unas instancias seguras, sabía que se había apresurado al afirmar que era su espía, el chico nunca había solicitado su ayuda y había llegado a pensar que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con los pensamientos de Voldemort, pero tal parecía que se había equivocado. Snape aun era inexperto usuario de Oclumacia y había visto diferentes pasajes desagradables en su estancia con el Señor Oscuro, lo que le había llevado irremediablemente al arrepentimiento, pero tal parecía que Black le había dicho algo que le hizo decidirse en pedir su ayuda. Ahora ambos se encontraban sentados frente al otro, el silencio era bastante incomodo, pero ninguno quería comenzar con la charla. Lamentablemente el tiempo era indispensable en esos momentos.

- Dime Severus, ¿Qué te ha traído aquí….?

- Dumbledore… - apretó con fuerza sus manos – yo estaba ahí cuando la profesora Trelawney dijo la profecía – el hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido y el entendimiento llegó a él.

- Sabe la profecía – afirmó.

- Si… yo… yo nunca pensé que Lily pudiera estar implicada en ella – habló nervioso.

- No solo Lily, Severus. James y Harry también corren peligro.

- Pero nada asegura que sean ellos – habló desesperado.

- Son ellos o los Longbottom, las posibilidades están repartidos entre los dos… - se llevó una mano al rostro con cansancio, las cosas comenzaban a complicarse, a complicarse enormemente. Ahora lo principal era esconder a los Longbottom con más urgencia, y trasladar a los Potter de manera oportuna, Merlín sabía que Sirius nunca hablaría, pero ignoraba que método pudiera ocupar para obtener lo que tenía. Sonaba bastante horrible de su parte, pero en el mejor de los casos Sirius se llevaría la información a la tumba, manteniendo el hechizo por un año más y nadie podría entrar en el Valle Godric, pero como había indicado, Voldemort nunca se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

- Entonces…

- Regresa Severus y trata de mantenerme informado. Tendremos que empezar a movernos, ahora lo principal sería tratar de recuperar a Sirius o trasladar a los Potter por su seguridad.

- Muy bien.

James y Remus regresaron a la casa del primero. Lily había preparado la cena, pero ninguno tenía el ánimo necesario para probar bocado. Habían esperado que ese día hubiera sido mejor, después de todo era Halloween. La cena era sencilla; un puré de papas con carne al jugo, el mismo que seguía en sus platos después de media hora de haberse sentado a comer. El ambiente era incomodo y triste, cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Cuando se habían involucrado en todo esto nunca esperaron estar en una situación como esa, quizás se habían sobre estimado, las cosas se les habían subido a la cabeza.

Harry estaba sentado en su silla para bebés, metiendo de manera alegre las manos en su comida, pero pronto su sonrisa se había perdido, a pesar que no lograba entender del todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sabía que algo importante faltaba, y lo sentía, había buscado por toda la casa a Paddy. Lo llamó varias veces cuando su madre se había quedado perdida en sus pensamientos en el comedor, pero no lo había encontrado.

- ¿Paddy guau guau? – el gorjeo del primogénito de la pareja llamó la atención de todos, contemplaron como el niño paseaba la vista por los presentes, hasta posarla en el asiento vacío - ¿guau guau? – hizo un puchero ante el silencio.

- Hay corazón… estas todo sucio – con infinito cariño la pelirroja se acercó para limpiar el desastre en la que el niño se había envuelto. Remus le había dedicado una sonrisa y James simplemente suspiró.

- Nooo – se alejó del paño con la que su madre le limpiaba - ¡Paddy! – chillo enojado.

- Harry cariño – le llamó, el niño le miró enojado – Paddy salió… salió a traerte un regalo, ¿bien? – Lily trataba de mantener sus facciones alegres.

- ¿Galo? – preguntó curioso.

- Si, galo… - al parecer la excusa le había satisfecho, por lo que siguió jugando con su comida.

- Hasta Harry se ha dado cuenta – dijo cabizbajo Remus.

- Sirius ha sido muy unido a él, desde que nació ha venido a verlo cada dos días sin falta, y el último tiempo ha sido diario. Es normal que le extrañe – habló Lily.

- Esperemos que las cosas salgan bien – habló cansado el castaño. Pronto sintieron el resonar de las barreras de la casa, lo que significaba que alguien había llegado frente la entrada. Ambos hombre se pusieron de pie y salieron del comedor.

Dumbledore había tomado le decisión de cambiar a los Potter de locación. A pesar de que no era posible que Sirius les delatara, sabía a la perfección que no debían confiarse. Sin demora se había dirigido a la casa del matrimonio, había dejado algunas cosas listas en el cuartel de la orden y ahora solo esperaba que el grupo de amigos no fueran tan obstinados. Las barreras de la casa lo reconocieron y le dejaron pasar. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta al tiempo que James y Remus salían del comedor. La habitación tenía una sutil decoración para la fecha, lamentablemente podía advertir que no era disfrutada por ninguno de los miembros.

- ¿Dumbledore? – habló extrañado James.

- Necesito hablar con ustedes… - ambos le miraron sin comprender, pensaban que no tendrían noticia hasta más entrada la noche.

- Claro… toma asiento – tomando caso del ofrecimiento, el anciano se sentó en uno de los sillones del lugar - ¿Es sobre Sirius?

- Me temo que no… necesito que tú y Lily dejen la casa…

- ¿Qué?

- No sabemos si éste lugar sigue siendo seguro… lo más recomendable por el momento es sacarlos… el guardián secreto podría ser yo mismo.

- Espero un momento – interrumpió esta vez Remus - ¿estás insinuando que Sirius los delatará?

- No digo nada de eso. Pero como he reiterado varias veces, es con Voldemort con quien estamos tratando.

- No puedo creer que estés insinuando que simplemente nos vayamos… ¿acaso también quieres que dejemos el tema de Sirius en tus manos y nos olvidemos del asunto? – habló furioso el castaño.

- Se que mi propuesta no es de tu agrado James, pero debes pensar en tu familia.

- ¡Sirius también es parte de mi familia! – habló enojado.

- ¿Expondrás a Lily y a Harry por algo así?

- Yo tampoco quiero moverme de aquí – la voz de Lily se escuchó desde la puerta de la cocina, en sus brazos se encontraba Harry quien miraba a todos con el ceño fruncido – y Sirius no es "algo así" Dumbledore… es nuestra familia, no vamos a dejarle – James le dio una sonrisa agradecida a su mujer.

- Pero muchachos… tienen que pensar en su seguridad, es vital que lo hagan….

- ¿Por qué es tan importante Dumbledore? ¿Acaso hay algo que no nos has dicho? – expresó esta vez James.

- No es…

- ¿Entonces por qué? – le interrumpió – ¿Por qué te empeñas en abandonar a Sirius?

- No lo mal entiendas James. Nunca he pensado en abandonarle, solo he querido evitar pérdidas innecesarias.

- No vamos a movernos… - habló decidida la pelirroja.

- Piensa en tu hijo Lily.

- Y lo hago – dijo molesta - ¿Qué te hace pensar que estaremos más seguros aquí que en otro lugar? Tú lo has dicho, estamos hablando de Voldemort. Nos buscará y la historia se repetirá, ¿quieres que después sea tu desaparición la que lamentemos o la de Remus? ¿Quieres formar una lista de personas que han perdido sus vidas por todo esto?... No Dumbledore, esto solo terminará cuando Voldemort sea destruido… Sirius es importante para Harry… nunca más digas que no pienso en mi hijo, porque es lo primero que hago – el hombre soltó un suspiro cansado, nunca pensó que ambos jóvenes no harían caso a sus palabras. Habría esperado que ni siquiera lo dudaran; que privilegiaran sus vidas, era lo que necesitaba y había estado dispuesto a sacrificar más vidas con tal de que Tom dejará éste mundo y la clave para ellos residía en dos familias, dos que parecían no querer hacerle caso y privilegiar a los demás por sobre ellos.

- Lamentablemente debo insistir con el tema.

- Olvídalo Dumbledore… no nos harás cambiar de parecer – habló con molestia James.

- Pero… - sin embargo el dialogo se vio interrumpido por la aparición de un patronum en forma de zorro, quien se deslizó por el lugar de manera elegante hasta llegar junto a James.

- _El Lord se dispone a atacar Londres Muggle y parte de Londres Mágico. Es una ataque a gran escala… _ - en la habitación se pudo escuchar con perfecta claridad la voz de Lucius Malfoy. Un segundo Patronum llegó al lugar al tiempo que el primero se disolvía, éste en cambio tenía la figura de un gato.

_ - Nos han mandado a alistarnos para salir en media hora. Será mejor que también lo hagan ustedes, nosotros trataremos de noquear a algunos mortifagos sin que se den cuenta… si vemos a Aurores nos ocultaremos… suerte – _esta vez la vos provenía Rabastan Lestrange, el director se puso de pie alarmado, quizás sería bueno que ambos jóvenes permaneciera en la seguridad de su hogar por el momento.

- Iré a avisar a la orden, manténganse seguros aquí…

- No, nosotros vamos – habló Remus.

- Pero muchacho…

- Iremos… quizás podamos encontrar alguna pista de Sirius. No nos harás quedarnos Dumbledore, porque no lo haremos, así tengamos que ir por nuestra cuenta – el hombre el observó la mirada obstinada y decidida del castaño, no mostraba duda y al hombre no le quedo más que asentir.

- Lily, por el momento esta casa aún es segura, permanece aquí junto a Harry.

- De acuerdo – esta vez estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras del hombre.

- Muy bien… vámonos.


	3. Perdida

_**Capítulo 3** "Perdida"_

_._

_._

El caos que había caído en el lugar era horrible, la mayoría de las fuerzas de aurores se había dirigido a Londres Muggle con la intención de prevenir el máximo de daños y consternación de la gente, debían proteger a aquellos ignorantes de todo el problema, porque podría ser terrible que llegaran a descubrirles. Por otro lado, la Orden del Fénix en pleno se encontraba luchando en las calles, la primera oleada de ataques había sido fiera y consistente, varios ya habían caído frente a los hechizos imperdonables. Era en una de esas calles donde una pareja junto a su bebé y una anciana trataban de escapar de la algarabía, el ataque les había pillado de sorpresa y completamente indefensos, nunca pensaron que un paseo familiar terminaría de esa forma, la mujer más joven llevaba contra su pecho al niño que lloraba sin parar, a su lado y con cierta dificultad avanzaba una mujer de entrada edad, pero que tenía una mirada decidida en sus facciones, por otro lado, el esposo les defendía como podía de los ataques que llegaban por todas partes.

- Vaya… vaya… - el sonido de una voz estridente hizo parar la carrera del grupo, frente a ellos había aparecido una mujer de elegantes y agraciadas facciones, pero que sin embargo se veían opacada por la mirada teñida de locura e infinita diversión. A su lado dos hombres más le acompañaban, a diferencia de la mujer; quien al parecer no tenía el medio de ser reconocida, portaban capuchas y capas de color negro, así como mascaras blancas. Alice sacó su varita sin dudarlo al igual como lo hacía su suegra, Frank no dudó en ganarse a su lado, con su varita en alto.

- Bellatrix Lestrange – habló con dientes apretados la mujer.

- ¡Alice! Querida… tanto tiempo… - dijo risueña - ¿qué les trae por estos lugares? ¿Disfrutando de la fiesta?

- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar de parte de ese hombre? Tienen a tu primo capturado….

- ¿Quién? – rió - ¿Sirius? – la mujer comenzó a caminar rodeando a la pareja – claro que lo sé… después de todo – la sonrisa que se expandió por sus facciones dejó al descubierto su blanca dentadura – he sido yo quien le ha estado torturando… - los esposos miraron a la mujer con asombro – es un maldito incordio.

- Estas loca, Bella – Alicie analizaba sus opciones, por lo que veía las cosas no iban bien para ellos y temió por la vida de su bebé, le lanzó una mirada a su esposo quien al parecer entendió lo que le sucedía, asintió de manera imperceptible.

- Bueno, bueno… no hay necesidad de seguir hablando, después de todo…. Tengo que matarles – rió divertida, sin demora ambos hombre extendieron sus varitas hacia el matrimonio, Frank lanzó un potente hechizo de protección, sin demora Alice se giró hacia su suegra y con determinación le entregó a su bebé.

- Por favor, cuida de Neville – Enid le miró sin entender nada, pero no dudó en coger al bebé que lloraba asustado, el pequeño medallón que resaltaba entre las mantas del bebé se activó, llevándose a los dos a un lugar seguro o eso esperaba.

- Jajajajajaja… ¡salvando a tu bebé! ¿De verdad crees que vivirá después de esta noche? – la risa retorcida de Bella había inundado el ambiente, pero Alice no tuvo tiempo de ponerle atención había ido en ayuda de su esposo.

Varios hechizos comenzaron a viajar por el lugar, no había duda que ambos jóvenes eran orgullosos Aurores debido a la forma en la que se desenvolvían, pero la ventaja numérica no estaba de su lado, pronto los tres comenzaron a lanzar hechizos cada vez más y más potentes, más devastadores, la única ventaja que evidenciaba el matrimonio era su absoluta sincronía, mientras que Frank atacaba, Alice era la encargada de defender, era eso mismo lo que los había ayudado a resistir. Por el lado contrario los mortifagos mostraban una tosquedad al atacar que camuflaba el poco pensamiento crítico que pudieran exponer ante la situación, la única que se movía con fluidez entre las sombras de la calles era Bellatrix, prácticamente danzaba mientras lanzaba los maleficios o cuando esquivaba, para ella todo era una completa delicia.

- _¡__Diffindo! _

- _¡Protego!_ – Alice había logrado repeler el hechizo, pero comenzaba a desgastarse, poco a poco había comenzado a ser presa del cansancio, estaba usando demasiada magia.

- _Everte Statum_ – su esposo la empujó para refugiarse tras un árbol al ver su poca reacción.

- _¡Expelliarmus!_ – respondió de manera rápida Frank una vez ocultos, pero uno de los hombres se interpuso en el hechizo.

- _¡Protego!_

- _Expelliarmus_ – intentó esta vez Alice, seguido por el hechizo de Frak.

- _Flipendo_

- jajaja no estamos en un estúpido duelo Frank… no deberías lanzar hechizos como esos – Bella rió divertida al tiempo que se ocultaba tras un árbol. Con pasos rápidos comenzó a acercarse a la pareja mientras que los otros dos servían más que nada como distracción, frunció el seño molesta, las cosas hubieran marchado con mayor rapidez si su esposo hubiera venido con ellos, pero se olvidó de aquellos pensamientos cuando vio la pose descuidado de Frank

- _Inmovilus- _el hechizo no había podido ser repelido causando que el hombre callera fuera de su refugio inmóvil.

- ¡Frank!

- _Inmovilus – _un segundo hechizo fue lanzado impactando esta vez contra Alice. Este había procedido de una dirección completamente distinta, con una sonrisa Bella pudo ver la galante figura del joven Bartemius Jr. Crouch, venía con una expresión igual de retorcida que la que portaba Bellatrix, la morena se acercó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, llegando al punto que casi ya no podía contener las carcajadas que se tragaba en su garganta, siempre había tenido con Bartemius una similitud en gustos y las formas de matar a los muggles.

- Pero miren que tenemos aquí – expresó con fingido asombro – Crouch, que alegría que hayas llegado… pero le has cortado las alas a mis dos pichones…

- Crouch – Alice miró con asombro y al tiempo con temor la figura nueva que se acercaba a ellos.

- ¡Tendremos una fantástica fiesta!

- Estás loca Bellatrix – rugió Frank.

- han ido perdiendo el encanto frente a estas situaciones…. – habló por primera vez el hombre – pensé que sería más entretenido jugar con dos aurores…

- Que rudo de tu parte querido… - Bella posó su varita sobre sus labios sin dejar su sonrisa – _crucio_… - sin inmutarse lanzó la maldición prohibida contra el hombre quien lanzó un grito de dolor.

- ¡Frank! – le llamó angustiada su mujer.

- Oh vamos, no van a hacer el teatro de la pareja enamorada – rió el hombre – pero si eso quieren… _crucio_ – esta vez el hechizo fue contra la mujer – y ustedes dos, vamos, comiencen – los dos hombres no tuvieron más opción de hacer lo que se les pedía y comenzar a lanzar Cruciatus contra la pareja.

- Ahhhggg – el grito de dolor de Frank se había unido al de su mujer quienes no recibieron compasión de sus atacantes. Al tiempo que dos escalofriantes carcajadas comenzaron a llenar las calles de Londres.

Por otra parte, en medio de las frías mazmorras Sirius también estaba siendo torturado, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, en esta ocasión no parecía tan terrible, los hechizos eran lanzado a media potencia y periodos más cortos, permitiéndole tiempos de descanso más prolongados, era más que claro que si usaban aquel sistema nada saldría de sus labios, la poción que Snape le había entregado le había ayudado a reponer energías sintiéndose menos agotado cuando el nuevo interrogatorio había dado comienzo, igual que la vez anterior no sabía quién era el que le torturaba, las ropas negras y la máscara impedían que pudiera ver algo, además de su cansancio que provocaba que su vista fuera la mayor parte de tiempo nublosa. Un nuevo cruciatus había sido lanzado y como las veces anteriores no había podido evitar soltar un grito de dolor, estaba muy cansado para retenerlos, aquella determinación solo había durado la mitad de la sesión anterior.

- Muy bien… ¿estás dispuesto a hablar? – el silencio fue latente, otro de los que participaba en la tortura negó cansado.

- Iré a informarle al Lord – sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación.

- maldita sea Black… ¿cómo rayos dejaste que te atraparan? – parpadeó al reconocer la voz, trató de levantar la vista, pero su cuerpo se negaba a responderle.

- Hola Lucy…. – soltó lo que era una risilla cuando escuchó el bufido del hombre – ya pensaba yo que esta vez estaba siendo más liviano.

- Ayer fue Bellatrix… fue un espectáculo… poco atrayente… aun no puedo creer que sigas cuerdo.

- ¿Cuándo lo he estado? – trató de bromear.

- Black… - habló esta vez de forma seria – si quieres vivir será mejor que hables.

- no lo haré…

- Cissa está preocupada – el pelinegro cerró los ojos con cansancio.

- no puedo decirlo… - trató de moverse, pero el dolor estaba expandiéndose por su cuerpo, así que desistió después del tercer intento – entiéndelo Lucius… ahí están James y Lily… Harry es tan solo menor a tu hijo por unos meses… nunca les traicionaré.

- Comprendo – el rubio sabía de la determinación del pelinegro, había tenido que estar presente en la primera sección de interrogación y como esperaron todos aquellos que le conocía el hombre no había soltado prenda. Todos de forma muda habían admirado la tenacidad del Gryffindor ante su negativa a hablar. Pronto la vibración de las paredes le hizo ponerse de golpe la máscara y volver a apuntar con su varita al ojiazul, las ondas de mágica negra que expulsaba Voldemort siempre tenían el efecto de hacer temblar las paredes de la habitación, esto sin duda era malo, el Lord no tendría compasión con Sirius.

- Encantado de conocerle Joven Black – la siséate voz de Voldemort inundó el ambiente, Sirius sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y su respiración comenzó aumentar, tenía que calmarse, el miedo no podía hacerle desistir en su decisión.

- le aseguro que el gusto… no es mío – Lucius negó fastidiado, mientras menos hablara más posibilidades de vivir tenia, ¿acaso Black nunca pensaría eso?

- Insolente, ¿¡cómo te atreves! – teniendo que interpretar un papel y siendo el más cercano al pelinegro no le quedo otra que reprenderlo y darle una patada.

- Calma, calma… - habló con tranquilidad el hombre, a paso lento comenzó a acercase a Sirius, cuando estuvo frente a él se arrodillo quedado cercano a su perspectiva de mira – he de admitir que me ha sorprendido la tenacidad que ha mostrado para proteger a sus amigo… una actitud estúpida, si me permite aclarar, nada de sentido de supervivencia, pero es debido a su singular actitud que me he visto en la necesidad de buscar en textos la manera de… _hacerle cooperar – _las últimas palabras fueron dichas en un tono escalofriante – y tal parece que encontré el hechizo correcto… podría simplemente encantarlo, no explicarle cómo funciona y hacer las cosas con rapidez, pero deseo ver su obstinación a prueba… ¿Cuánto tiempo durara esta vez?

- No diré nada…

- Admirable… mente estúpido – rió divertido – ¿Sabía usted, joven Black, que existe un hechizo ilusorio capaz de doblegar la voluntad del involucrado? Crea una perfecta realidad que logra confundirle, llegando al extremo de hacerle creer a la persona de que aquello que creía que era malo sea bueno y viceversa, mientras mayor sea la voluntad del afectado mayor es la fuerza que toma el hechizo de hacerle hablar… claramente se clasificó como magia negra, no se puede manipular la voluntad de la gente…. Pero lo mejor de todo es que el encantamiento tiene fin cuando la información es entregada, no antes, no después… - Sirius miró con asombro al sujeto que tenía frente a él, su respiración comenzó a ser aun más rápidas y varias gotas de sudor habían comenzado a bajar por su frente y cuello.

- _¡James, tienes que salir de ahí! _– fue el desesperado pensamiento que nació de la aterrada conciencia del primogénito de los Black.

- entendiendo todo, entonces tendremos que proceder… - sacó su elegante varita y colocó el extremo entre las cejas del pelinegro, quien inútilmente trataba de alejarse - _Prior_ _Confundo fidelis sempra pervious verdad.__ (Prioriza la confusión del fiel dejando pasar la verdad) – _el hechizo había sido dicho con voz grave y poderosa, hubo un leve relampagueo de luz al tiempo que los ojos de Sirius comenzaban a desenfocarse y poco a poco dejaba de moverse y su respiración se hacía más y más lenta, más leve. Un completo silencio se había instalado en el ambiente, ninguno de los dos Mortifagos se movía de sus lugares, expectantes de lo que sucedería, con una sonrisa el hombre se puso de pie, agitó con elegancia la varita para hacer aparecer un cómodo sillón, con una sonrisa se dispuso a esperar que las barreras mentales de Black cayeran – Karkaroff ve y busca algo en que entretenerte, Malfoy es más que suficiente para esperar.

- Si mi señor – después de hacer una reverencia procedió a salir del lugar de manera acelerada.

Los miembros de la Orden trataban de darle algún control a todo, en el sentido de mantener la seguridad de los miembros se había optado por ir en grupos, la prioridad era la protección mutua, los rehenes no podían ser permitidos y por sobre todo se querían las menos de muertes posibles. Se habían conformado un total de 6 grupos con los miembros de la Orden los cuales habían sido enviados a diferentes sectores de Londres muggle, cada uno comandado por un auror o alguien con bastante experiencia y poder.

James y Remus habían terminado; para su molestia, en el grupo de Alastor que estaba compuesto por Kingsley, Branstone, McGregor, Moody y ellos dos. Habían aparecido en un desolado barrio de Londres muggle, a simple vista se podía contemplar el desastre que había quedado en las calles. Varias señaleticas y edificios estaban completamente destruidos, había varios cuerpos inertes por el lugar, así mismo como gran humedad que cubría por completo el piso. Con rapidez se dirigieron a revisar cada una de las personas caídas en busca del algún sobreviviente, pudiera ser que sus espías estuvieran por ahí y simplemente hubieran aturdido, con el paso del tiempo verificaron que casi todas las personas ahí estaban muertas, la mayoría torturadas antes de ser maldecidas por un _avada, _hubo uno que otro que se encontraba en precarias condiciones por la pérdida de sangre, casos donde habían sido sometido a maleficios como el _Diffindo._

Fue en su inspección cuando James y Remus escucharon una fuerte carcajada por el lugar mezclada con unos gritos desgarradores. Le hicieron una señal a los que eran sus compañeros y comenzaron a acercarse al lugar, todo se quedaron helados al ver a Bellatrix Lestrange torturando a los Longbottom junto a Bartemius Jr. Crouch y otros dos encapuchados, pero eran los primeros los que parecían disfrutarlo de la mejor forma, así como que entre maldición y maldición se besaban o se daban alguno que otro toque subido de tono. Un espectáculo desagradable. Alastor hizo algunas señas para que se dispersaran de manera disimulada, todos obedecieron, no era el momento de reparar en rencillas, en menos de un parpadeo Alastor y McGregor habían dejado a los dos encapuchados inconscientes, posteriormente había comenzado un fuego cruzado de hechizos, ambos; Bellatrix y Bartemius, habían comenzado a ver su desventaja numérica, por lo que ambos habían intentado desaparecer, pero se encontraron con el impedimento de que Kingsley había instalado una barrera antidesaparición en el sector.

- _Impediment – _Bellatrix había sido la primera en caer, con un rápido movimiento por parte de Remus la mujer había quedado atada. Crouch había sido un poco más difícil de frenar, hasta que James, después de haberle lanzado un _Expelliarmus _el cual había previsto que esquivaría, le lanzo un _Desmaius. _Sin demora ambos jóvenes se acercaron a la pareja.

- ¡Frank! ¡Frank! – James trataba de hacer reaccionar al muchacho, pero este no daba señas de reaccionar, tenía la vista desenfocada y abría de vez en cuando la boca, pero no emitía palabra alguna.

- ¿Alice? – la condición de la mujer no era mejor, movía los brazos y las manos en sentidos contrarios, como si su cuerpo no pudiera coordinarse de manera apropiada.

- Hay que llevarles a San Mungo – con prisa tomó el cuerpo del Frank en brazos al tiempo que Remus hacia lo mismo con Alice – Kingsley desactiva la barrera, nos lo llevamos.

- De acuerdo James – dijo el joven.

- Traten de regresar pronto, nosotros seguiremos por este sector – les informó Moody – las cosas se ven muy mal.

- De acuerdo – respondieron ambos antes de desaparecer.

Habían pasado tres horas desde el comienzo de los ataques, exactamente la misma cantidad de tiempo que Sirius llevaba bajo el efecto de aquel hechizo, Voldemort podía admitir que la obstinación del chico era increíble, pero este hace unos cuantos minutos había comenzado a balbucear, a apretar los dientes y las manos, un claro signo de que su mente estaba a punto de ceder ante el hechizo y a revelar la información que quería. No iba a permitir que una estúpida profecía guiara su vida y arruinara sus planes, simplemente tenía que acabar con los peligro más latentes en ella. Ya había mandado a Bellatrix por una de las partes, la que mostraba menos complicaciones, ahora tocaban los Potter, desde un principio había decidido acabar el mismo con ellos, sería deshonroso que el hijo de una sangresucia pudiera hacerle frente. Lucius miraba de forma preocupada todo, estaba seguro que pronto Black se rendiría frente al maleficio y no es como si le culpara por ello, ya había aguantado demasiado, lamentaba no haber sido él el que se retirara a pedido del Lord, hubiera tenido la oportunidad de avisar a los Potter de lo que sucedía, solo esperaban que hubieran prevenido algo de este calibre, pero debía admitir que todo había sido demasiado rápido. Un nuevo balbuceo de Black esta vez más fuerte hizo que le prestara atención, había comenzado a morderse el labio con obstinación, haciéndolo sangrar, aun permanecía con la vista desenfocada y con la conciencia ausente, aun no se rendía, pero ya no quedaba mucho.

- Va…. Va… - había gesticulado esas palabras con mucha dificultad, respiraba de manera acelerada y el sudor bajaba con insistencia por su frente. Voldemort se sentó mejor y presto mayor atención a lo que sucedía – Valle… - una contracción general recorrió su cuerpo para posteriormente caer sin fuerzas, Lucius lo entendió, Black había perdido – _Valle__Godric__,__número __34._

- Bien hecho Black… - Tom sonrió con cinismo, después de decir la dirección Sirius había caído inconsciente, se puso de pie con rapidez y sin demora se acercó a la salida – Desaste de él Lucius… no me importa lo que hagas o como lo hagas, pero sácale de mis mazmorras – el hombre dio una inclinación de respeto.

- Como desee mi Lord – sin esperar más Voldemort salió del lugar – no es tu culpa Black… - advirtió como fugases lagrimas bajan por las mejillas sucias. Realizó un movimiento de varita y los grilletes se abrieron, el cuerpo de Black se precipitó contra el piso de manera escandalosa, hizo un nuevo movimiento de varita y cambio sus ropajes, le llevaría a San Mungo, eso le proporcionaría una coartada y una buena imagen y por sobre todo, salvaría el estúpido pellejo del perro sarnoso que tanto quería su esposa.

James se apareció en mitad de uno de los pasillos del enorme hospital, no tardó en pedir ayuda a gritos, no tardaron en llegar sanadores con una camilla, el ataque tenia a todo San Mungo en alerta y preparado para las constantes apariciones en cualquiera de los pisos, así como que todos los sanadores del hospital se encontraban trabajando al mismo tiempo, Remus había llegado pocos segundos después y no tardó en llegar una segunda camilla para que Alice fuera atendida, iban a retirarse inmediatamente, pero por ordenes de los sanadores tuvieron que quedarse para poder informar en las condiciones en las que los habían encontrado y cuál había sido el posible escenario, los interrogaron por separado, para ver si alguno de los dos había detectado alguna cosa que el otro no, y para prevenir riesgo le habían aconsejado a ambos realizarse un chequeo rápido, no era oportuno que sus niveles de magia estuvieran bajos por el uso excesivo de está, así que podrían darles una poción si era necesario para contrarrestar el posible efecto.

Fue cuando iban a retirarse que vieron aparecer a Lucius Malfoy con el cuerpo de Sirius Black en sus brazos a unos cuantos metros. Ambos amigos quedaron impactados al ver las precarias condiciones en las que estaba su amigo, el mal estado era evidente, tenía heridas por varias partes del cuerpo, un gran moretón en la mejilla derecha, la ropa, cabellos y rostro sucios y descuidados, la aristócrata apariencia que siempre había portado Sirius no se podía contemplar en ninguna parte ahora. Sin demorar ambos jóvenes se acercaron a la rubia Serpiente ex-miembro de Slytherin.

- ¡Sirius! – aquel grito hizo a Malfoy prestar atención a los dos individuos que se acercaban, con asombro contemplo la figura de James Potter y Remus Lupin.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Potter? – preguntó rudo.

- ¿Pero qué….? – iba a responder por la actitud del rubio.

- ¿Dónde está tu mujer? – pregunto preocupado. James le miró ceñudo.

- En casa.

- ¡Vete de una vez y sácala de ese lugar! – prácticamente había gritado el patriarca de los Malfoy, James abrió la boca molesto, pero abrió los ojos alarmado al comprender.

- ¿Lo sabe…?

- El lord lanzo sobre Back un hechizo de magia negra… acaba de entregar la dirección de vuestro hogar.

- ¡James debemos irnos! – lo tomó Lupin alarmado, Lily estaba en peligro y el pequeño Harry también.

- ¡Cuídalo Malfoy! – sin esperar respuesta ambos hombres se desaparecieron del lugar.

El corazón de James había comenzado a latir de manera salvaje al momento de desaparecer, pedía a todos sus antepasados poder llegar a tiempo a su hogar, pero todas sus esperanzas cayeron cuando aparecieron fuera de su casa, sus ojos no daban crédito de la escena, tan turbado estaba que sentía que no podía moverse, aquella pequeña casa que les había acogido desde que se habían casado estaba destruida, solo un par de paredes aún se mantenían en pie, los árboles y plantas que su esposa tanto había cuidado estaban secos y marchitos, los fierros del enrejado estaba totalmente retorcidos, el barrio en si estaba en completo silencio. Cayó de rodillas y las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos, había sido un estúpido, se había cegado tanto en su rabia que no había pensado en su familia, su obligación era ponerles a salvo, apenas se habían enteró de la desaparición de Sirius, pero sentía que le traicionaría con hacerlo, que daría a entender que no confiaba en él y Sirius no le había defraudado, había tenido que ser doblegado con un hechizo de magia negra para que dijera la verdad, les había dado el tiempo suficiente para huir a costa de su integridad, pero no lo había sabido ver. Remus no estaba en las mejores condiciones, pensamientos similares a los de James circulaban por su mente, no había sido un buen amigo, no había entregado los consejos adecuados para aquella situación, era su culpa, se llevó las manos a su rostro tratando de detener sus lagrimas, ahora, por sus actos, dos vidas se habían perdido, la vida de dos hermosas creaturas, donde una de ellas apenas comenzaba a vivir. Sin embargo el repentino llanto de un bebé sacó a ambos hombres de su estado catatónico.

- Harry… - dijo en hilo de voz James, se puso de pie tambaleante, Remus le siguió más atrás, pudieron ver los resto de lo que había sido su casa hace tan solo unas horas, vieron el peluche favorito de Harry bajo los escombros, estantes en el suelo, sillones dados vuelta, pero aquello en esos momentos no importaba, a paso rápido subieron hasta el segundo piso que era donde el llanto provenía, corrieron la puerta que estaba a medio caer de las habitaciones superiores y ahí James se volvió a congelar, en el suelo se encontraba el cuerpo de su pelirroja, a pesar de ser asesinada por la maldición asesina había cierta paz en sus facciones, como si simplemente se hubiera quedado dormida, como si hubiera hecho algo para la protección de la criatura que había tenido en su interior, que había sido un pedacito de ella y de la persona que amaba - Lily – se acercó con cuidado, casi temiendo que la imagen de paz que estaba en sus facciones desapareciera, acercó con sumo cuidado su mano, con infinito amor corrió uno de los mecho – Lily… - lagrimas bajan por su rostro – por favor Lily, abre los ojos… amor – las palabras eran dichas con mucho dolor y era de esperarse, aquella peculiar chica, aquella a la cual tanto le había costado conquistar ya no estaba. Sin embargo el sonido del llanto volvió a escucharse, esta vez más cerca, elevó su vista para ver a su hijo en uno de los extremos del cuarto, la mano de Lily aun sostenía una de sus manos – Oh, por Dios, Harry – y a pesar del dolor de perder a la persona que amaba parte de su corazón se alegró por que su hijo estaba con vida, se acercó con cuidado, ya que parecía temeroso y adolorido, podía ver como un hilo de sangre baja por su frente, Harry al reparar en su presencia dejo de llorar, le miró con ojos contentos e inmediatamente extendió sus brazos hacia él, cosa que no dudo hacer por ningún segundo.

- James… - el llamado de Remus le hizo girar, alzo la cejas al ver la expresión de completa incredulidad y sorpresa que tenía en sus facción – mira… - le apunto a algo que estaba a los pies de la habitación y que él había pasado por alto al ver la escena de su familia, en el piso había una capucha hecha girones y una gran mancha negra, parpadeo un par de veces y trató de sentir los restos de magia del lugar, de aquel lugar poco a poco la magia de Voldemort iba desapareciendo, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que junto a la de él estaba la magia de Harry, su pequeño. Estaba muerto, Voldemort había muerto, pero principalmente había muerto a causa de su bebé, entonces miró a su esposa y recordó aquel ritual que habían encontrado en la biblioteca de su casa, uno que nunca pensó que utilizaría.

- Se fue Remus… - dijo incrédulo – Lily…. Y Harry… ellos le vencieron.

En los días que siguieron se formó una algarabía en el mundo mágico, se había confirmado la muerte del señor tenebroso por la distorsión de la marca en los magos que habían sido encerrados en Askaban, ese día las lechuzas no dejaron de cubrir el cielo con el objetivo de repartir la nueva buena. El mundo mágico estaba de fiesta o la gran mayoría, los más cercanos a la guerra, los que la habían vivido en carne propia no estaban tan contentos, obviamente que estaban felices por el termino de la pesadilla, pero las perdidas habían sido muchas y cercanas, pero por sobre todo dolorosas.

Todos los mortifagos capturados esa noche fueron enviados a Askaban después de un corto juicio, encontrando a la mayoría culpables, ya que habían sido cogidos en el acto mismo, y encerrados a cadena perpetua en dicho recinto. Hubo solo cinco personas o más bien dicho jóvenes que fueron indultados principalmente porque se confirmó su participación como espías para la orden del Fenix, de los servicios prestados y principalmente porque a tres de ellos se les encontró noqueando a sus propios compañeros, un cuarto en la enfermería de Hogwarts recibiendo tratamiento después de una de las misiones que Dumbledore le había encargado y el ultimo llevando al desaparecido Sirius Black a San Mungo, la identidad de esas cinco personas había quedado en el absoluto anonimato debido a los peligros que ellos y sus familias podían enfrentar frente a mortifagos que pudieron quedar en libertad.

Entre las víctimas, Alice y Frank Longbottom, a pesar de ser estabilizados, habían pedido la razón por la cantidad de crucios que les habían lanzados, ahora un pequeño niño se había quedado sin las sonrisas de sus padres, sin los cariños o las felicitaciones, ahora estaba solo con su abuela. Varias familias como los Bones, los MacDougal, los McKinnons y los Ackerly habían sido masacradas esa noche, apenas y algunos miembros habían logrado salvarse de semejante destino, pero lo habían hecho para quedarse prácticamente solos. Sin mencionar la muerte de Lily Potter. Los funerales habían sido al siguiente día, una hermosa y elaborada ceremonia a la cual gran parte del mundo mágico había asistido.

Después de dos meses del término de la guerra la noticia no había dejado de ser importante y por lo tanto comentada desde todos los ángulos posibles, sin embargo la comunidad mágica aun estaba expectante de un evento, la recuperación de Sirius Black. Cuando las especulaciones de que el moreno había traicionado a los Potter habían comenzado a circular por los medios había sido el mismo James Potter quien había aclarado las dudas con respecto a la historia. En un momento a solas, Lucius le había dicho con lujos de detalles por lo que Sirius había pasado, había ido en busca de James más que nada por su esposa quien no quería que el mejor amigo de su primo y el resto del mundo mágico le trataran de traidor. Pero contrario al pensamiento de ambos, el Gryffindor nunca se le había pasado por la mente la traición del moreno, sabía perfectamente que Sirius había hecho todo lo posible por defenderles y cuidarles, una persona que terminaba en semejantes condiciones por sus amigos nunca sería un traidor, era el mismo James el que se sentía más culpable de la situación en general, se culpaba de la muerte de Lily y de la condición en la que se encontraba Sirius y pasaría bastante tiempo antes que dejara de pensar así.

Debido a la historia contada por James y respaldada por Dumbledore Sirius había quedado como un héroe para la comunidad, como un amigo fiel y alguien de admirar, el mismo James había adquirido su fama al detener a tantos mortifagos esa noche y por sobre todo ser el padre del niño-que-vivió. Como era que le llamaban a su hijo hoy en día. Remus había sentido el mismo remordimiento que él, pero no se había alejado por ningún momento, entregándole el apoyo que tanto necesitaba, la muerte de Lily le había dejado devastado y la condición en la que se encontraba Sirius no ayuda, el animago no despertaba, los medimagos habían dicho que las torturas habían debilitado su cuerpo y los creatus la estabilidad mental, indicaron que al parecer alguien había dado una clase de poción para recuperar energía, había sido ella misma la que había inhibido algunos efectos secundarios de la maldición, por lo que se descartaba que terminara en un estado parecido al de la pareja Longbottom, por otro lado el hechizo al cual se había visto expuesto era de artes oscuras y no se conocía sus efectos, pero según los análisis en el determinado caso de que llegase a despertar la consecuencia más notoria sería las jaquecas ocasionales que sufriría. El tema delicado era otro, tal parecía que Sirius no quería despertar, la hipótesis más acertada que había salido de los labios de uno de los medimagos había sido la _culpa, _el hecho de haber traicionado a su familia. Era por ello que James iba cada día a verle junto a Harry, esperaba que eso ayudara a calmar la mente de su amigo y le ayudara a despertar, les necesitaba más que nunca.

Fue en una de esas tardes cuando se termino de quebrar, estaba cansado, deprimido, preocupado y no sabía qué hacer, los medios de prensa parecían no querer dejarles en paz a él y a su hijo, los recuerdos de aquella noche, las secuelas con las que sus amigos habían terminado, la muerte de su mujer y la condición de Sirius, todo eso le habían hecho colapsar. Remus le había ayudado cuanto había podido, había sido un amigo incondicional y había sido el que había impedido que tocara fondo, pero James no se había dado el tiempo de caer, de llorar, de sentir la perdida y sintió que ya no podía retenerlo más.

- Hey Sirius – le llamó al tiempo que algunas lagrimas bajan por su rostro – ¿cuándo vas a despertar…? Se perfectamente que te gusta dormir, perro travieso… pero te necesitamos, Harry y yo – Sirius estaba acostado en una elegante habitación, varios hechizos estaban en su cuerpo para prevenir cualquier necesidad, las heridas de su cuerpo habían sanado en su totalidad y su apariencia había recuperado el encanto de antaño. Harry se había acurrucado contra el pecho del ojiazul, había notado la ausencia de su Mami y Paddy, así que siempre que le tenía cerca se acurrucaba, extrañaba los juegos y los mimos, especialmente los de su mamá, por eso aprovechaba la presencia de Paddy.

- ¿guau-guau? – le llamó el pequeño, James acarició los cabellos de su hijo con cariño.

- Guau guau está dormido…

- ¿tuto?

- Si, tuto… - Harry volvió a acurrucarse, James sonrió, daba las gracias que su hijo se mantuviera con él, era el único que podía sacarlo de su mundo de pena, que le hacía querer vivir, Sirius y Remus también se habían transformado en sus tablas de vida, pero Harry era la más importante – vamos Harry… - sin embargo el pelinegro se agarró con fuerza a las ropas del mayor de los Black cuando intentó tomarlo en brazos.

- Nooo… tuto qui – habló enojado, James suspiro, siempre era una guerra poder sacar a Harry de esa habitación.

- De acuerdo… hoy nos quedaremos aquí, ¿sí? – sonrió acariciando sus cabellos con cariño, el niño simplemente bostezo y se acurrucó aun más, el joven Potter negó divertido, sacó su varita y lanzo algunos cuantos hechizos que prevenían que Harry se cayera y se hiciera daño, mientras que es decidió dormir un rato sobre el sofá de la habitación.

_continuará..._


	4. Secuelas

_Capitulo 4 "Secuelas"_

_._

_._

- ¿Aún sigues molesto por eso? – Remus observaba de manera divertida como Harry trataba de subirse a la cama de Sirius, lo cual era inútil, principalmente porque era muy alta y la segunda porque el pelinegro aun no despertaba como para poder ayudarle a subir. Sin embargo James no compartía su sonrisa, estaba bastante molesto, odiaba cuando la gente se metía en sus vidas. Ambos jóvenes en esos momentos estaban en la habitación del tercer merodeador, era una habitación cálida pintada con tonos blancos y pasteles, tenía una gran ventana que permitía entrar los rayos del sol, había algunos muebles los cuales tenían algunos ramos de flores o juguetes que Harry había dejado por ahí.

- Es que es estúpido… estuvieron a punto de dejar que un estúpido reportero se colara al cuarto de Sirius, Regulus estuvo a punto de matarlo cuando le vio decir que era un pariente de los Black.

- Bueno… debemos admitir que San Mungo no ofrece muchas garantías de privacidad – respondió también algo molesto. Tal parecía que los medios se estaban peleando por obtener alguna imagen de Sirius. Ya iban cuatro meses desde el termino de la guerra y Sirius aun no mostraba signos de querer despertar, las noticias poco a poco habían comenzado a dejar en paz el tema de la guerra, así como a las víctimas, era un tema demasiado tocado y la gente lo había demostrado, viéndose en la necesidad de una exclusiva habían puesto su mira en el mayor de los Black.

- Remus… he estado pensado… - comenzó con voz más tranquila, más que nada pensativa, la vista de James se dirigió a su hijo quien hacia un puchero por no poder subirse a la cama como quería, sonrió por el gesto de fastidio que dejó entrever – creo que me iré una temporada a América – el licántropo se giró a verlo asombrado - quiero que Harry se crie en un buen ambiente… pero con toda esta atención se que no será así… quiero que sea el niño amoroso y humilde que Lily quería, que aprecie las cosas pequeñas, que ame a su familia… pero si le tratan como una celebridad no será posible, sé que es un héroe, pero es solo un niño – Remus sonrió ante las palabras de James y las entendía, incluso estaba orgulloso de él por pensar de aquella manera de su hijo, el que intentara protegerle.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero… ¿y Paddy?

- Quiero llevármelo… lo peor para Sirius es separarse de nosotros… pero ignoro si Regulus me dejará hacerlo, está igual o peor que nosotros, demasiado preocupado por Sirius.

- Comprendo… pero puede que Sirius quiera terminar su carrera como Auror una vez despierte…

- Remus, no sabemos cómo va a despertar, Merlín quiera y no tenga secuelas, pero creo que lo menos que debería ser Sirius es Auror, las torturas y las maldiciones dejan consecuencias, mira a Frank y Alice, incluso Alastor… ya tenemos suerte que estará casi normal, las posibles jaquecas que indicaron que tendría son solo la punta del Iceberg.

- No puedes tener a Sirius en una cajita de cristal James, vas a terminar lastimándolo… no puedes intentar protegerlos de todo…

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer… si Sirius quiere ser auror no lo detendré, créeme, pero esperaría que no lo hiciera o distanciara esa opción, hay varias cosas más que puede hacer…

- En todo caso, eso se tendrá que ver una vez despierte… - ambos hombres suspiraron, el que Sirius no hubiera dado ningún signo de despertar estaba haciendo que los ánimos en general comenzaran a bajar - ¿Hay algo más que quieras decir? – consultó al ver la mirada ceñuda del castaño, después de pensarlo un par de minutos sacó su varita y la agitó, colocó algunos encantamientos de seguridad y silencio en la habitación, claramente todos aquellos que podía utilizarse sin que alteraran en algo el tratamiento de Sirius, Remus le vio con interés cuando vio aquel gesto en su amigo.

- En realidad, también quiero alejarme de aquí por Dumbledore… - Lupin abrió los ojos asombrado.

- Pero James…

- No, escucha… he estado pensando, analizando todo últimamente, y creo que Dumbledore sabe algo… algo importante…

- ¿qué quiere decir?

- ¿No te parece raro Remus? Incito a que Frank y Alice se escondieran,_ urgentemente_, igual que a nosotros, pero… ¿por qué nosotros?... según sus palabras porque Voldemort estaba arto de nuestras intervenciones… pero si era así, muchos mangos entraban en ese rango…. – Lupin comenzó a verlo con interés – por sobre todo él mismo, pero se ofreció a ser nuestro guardián secreto… ¿por qué? ¿Qué era tan importante?... hasta que comencé a pensar… ¿Qué compartían los Potter y los Longbottom para ser especiales?... – se llevó una mano a la cara – Ambos nos habíamos enfrentado a Vodemort, tres veces cada uno si no recuerdo mal… ambos éramos un matrimonio, pero había una conjetura que me alarmó… - Remus lo entendió.

- Ambos tenían hijos…. – James asintió

- Ambos nacidos en el séptimo mes… No soy estúpido Remus, así que comencé a sospechar, y a preguntarme ¿Qué significaban todas estas coincidencias?... fui hasta los cuadros familiares preguntando, pidiendo opiniones, no fue que llegue hasta el cuadro de uno de los Blustrode que entendí todo, me dijo…. "Las coincidencias no existen, quizás alguien había previsto estos acontecimiento, colocándolos en papel, hilando el destino de los actores…" – Remus lo entendió.

- ¿Un Profecía?

- Eso creo…

- ¿Pero porque no les dijo nada?

- Eso es lo que me molesta, si es así, logro entender los actos que tuvo, las actitudes, su insistencia a que nos fuéramos y dejáramos a Sirius atrás.

- ¿Por qué empezaste a sospechar…?

- Me pidió que dejara a Harry… - Remus le miró impresionado.

- ¿Qué? – casi ladró.

- Alegó que yo no estaba en las mejores condiciones para criarlo, que la muerte de Lily y la condición de Sirius me tenían inestable, que podía hacerle daño – a cada palabra la furia acudía a sus facciones – me pidió su custodia para dársela a la hermana de Lily…

- ¡Pero si ellos no la querían!

- No sé qué rayos tienen en su cabeza, pero nunca dejaré a mi hijo Remus y por sobre todo trataré de averiguar qué rayos es lo que trama… no dejaré que mi familia vuelva a ser manipulada por nadie… por eso tengo que alejarme, no tengo las pruebas suficientes para inculparle, pero la semilla de la duda ha caído duro en mi cabeza y corazón, ahora no puedo permitirme tenerle cerca, no sin saber lo que trama, no sin saber en qué quiere convertir a Harry…

- Ahora más que nunca te apoyo James, yo mismo después de esto no puedo verle con los mismos ojos, todo lo que dices calza y al mismo tiempo asusta… - y tomó su decisión, se mantendría a una distancia prudente del anciano, ver si podía averiguar algo, cada uno se metió en sus pensamientos, analizando la información que tenía. Sin embargo, un repentino azote de magia les hizo levantar la mirada asombrados, ahora ambos podían ver a Harry acurrucado contra el pecho de Sirius con una enorme sonrisa, James no salía de su asombro y Remus tenía una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Su primer golpe de magia! – celebró James contento, olvidándose del reciente tema, se puso de pie en el acto para acercarse a Harry, le acarició el pelo con cariño y el niño le devolvió la sonrisa contento.

- Eso es genial, y lo ha hecho bastante joven.

- Vamos Remus, yo lo hice cerca de esta edad… no lo recuerdo, pero mi mamá se lo narró a Lily con evidente alegría y bochorno para mí.

- Para los Sangre Pura estos eventos son de alta importancia James, y sé que si no estuviéramos en el Hospital hubieras dado un grito de alegría.

- Si, bueno, pero como celebración iremos a comer algo de pastel y hacer unas fotos para conmemorar el día – habló con una sonrisa, pero al posar su vista en el rostro dormido de su amigo esta se fue apagando – Vamos Padfoot, ¿vas a perderte de más cosas como estas? – con cariño corrió uno de los mechones que caía sobre su rostro – creo que deberíamos cortarte el pelo.

- Hagamos algunas imágenes para Sirius – Remus sonrió al tiempo que colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro del castaño en forma de apoyo.

- Y tu pequeño bandido – Harry rió al saber que hablaban de él – veo que haces de todo para conseguir lo que quieres… un actitud poco Gryffindor pequeño, así que cuando seas más grande hablaremos de eso – Harry simplemente rió al tiempo que se apretaba contra el pecho de Sirius.

- Guau Guau – James sonrió.

Los días posteriores pasaron sin novedad, las medidas de seguridad se habían multiplicado después del incidente del reportero a pedido y exigencia de Regulus. A pesar de aun estar en su último año en Hogwarts tenía la autorización plena del director para ir a visitar a su hermano después que sus actividades escolares terminaran. Una parte de él no se quedaría tranquilo hasta verle despertar, sabía que muchos Slytherin y otros miembros de otras casas que conocían la relación que había tenido con su hermano en el colegio se extrañaban de su actitud, pero muy pocos sabían que aquello no había sido más que un simple teatro montado para evitar la reprimenda de sus padres, siempre había admirado a Sirius y hoy en día lo admiraba mucho más, por ello es que había decidido poner su grano de arena en el término de la guerra, aun no le había dicho nada a nadie con respecto a la información que había obtenido y no era como si Dumbledore le exigiera guardar silencio, aunque lo hubiera hecho terminaría contándolo, para los Slytherin la familia era lo primero y sabía perfectamente que dicha información era importante, en especial para el pequeño ahijado de su hermano.

Aparte de los problemas con la prensa Regulus no había tenido algún inconveniente, sus padres le habían dejado como heredero universal de la estirpe Black y como era mayor de edad no había tardado en desbloquear la bóveda de su hermano y regresarlo a la rama principal, Sirius ya no podía ser el heredero directo y sus descendientes no se considerarían miembros de la rama principal, ahora lo serían los suyos, ante eso no podía hacer nada, pero al menos había regresado a su hermano a la familia, había sido un trámite largo y engorroso, y tenía que agradecer a Lucius por su orientación en el tema, desde la muerte de su padre se había integrado de manera independiente a la política, así que tenía un puñado de personas que le debían unos cuentos favores o que estarían encantado de congraciarse con el ahora patriarca de los Malfoy.

En un tema más personal de lo único que podía quejarse era que, por las frecuentes salidas y antiguas misiones, había dejado de lado a su novio, no era como si él se lo hubiera recriminado de alguna manera, todo lo contrario, le había entregado su apoyo absoluto, más aún porque sabía los papeles que había tenido que tomar en la guerra, había sido el mismo quien le había ido a ver a la enfermería hasta que fue dado de alta, no podía decir que fuera su culpa absoluta, pero se había dejado llevar al extremo por la situación. Quería mucho a su pareja y odiaría perderle y se lo había expresado hace algunos días, pero su chico simplemente le había sonreído y le dijo que entendía al completo su situación, después de todo, él también pensaba que la familia era lo primero.

- Hey Regulus, te has perdido otra vez en tus pensamientos – rió divertido el chico pelirrojo que se sentaba a su lado, ambos estaban en la torre de astronomía, mirando las estrellas, hacía frio, pero a ellos no parecía importarles en lo más mínimo.

- Lo lamento – habló calmado.

- ¿muy preocupado por tu hermano? – el chico se acercó más a él hasta dejar apoyarse en el pecho del otro - ¿aun no despierta?

- No… James y su hijo le van a ver a diario, así que eso me tranquiliza, pero el otro día un reportero trató de colarse a su habitación.

- Que desgraciado… - Regulus se rió por el comentario. Bajó la vista admirando a su pareja, tal parecía que al mundo le gustaba reírse a su costa, porque en los buenos tiempos de Hogwarts los Slytherin no gustaban de mezclarse con otras casas, mucho menos con Gryffindors, pero por asares del destino él había terminado conociendo a Bill Weasley, por algún extraño motivo terminaron siendo amigo y finalmente pareja, llevaban más de un año saliendo y ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de separarse. En un principio los padres de Bill no habían recibido la noticia con alegría, pero después de los últimos acontecimientos era considerado un miembros más de la ya numerosa familia Weasley. Y no era para menos, Bill tenía cinco hermano más, los gemelos eran sin duda los peores, pero Bill les amaba y por ello el también les apreciaba. Claro está decir que él nunca le dijo nada a sus padres, a pesar de que los Weasley eran una familia de sangre pura eso no significaba que estuvieran dentro de los altos estandartes de su familia. La atmosfera se vio interrumpida cuando por una de las ventanas ingresó un brillante y hermoso patromun, era un elegante y hermoso León.

- _Regulus ven rápido, Sirius despertó – _era la voz de James. Ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie rápidamente, Bill miró a su pareja con una sonrisa, pero en las facciones de Regulus no había sonrisa alguna sino una mueca de preocupación.

- ¿Regulus? – preguntó extrañado.

- Bill, será ahora cuando veremos el resto del Iceberg… solo espero que mi hermano se encuentre bien.

- Tranquilo, tienes que tener un poco más de confianza…

- Ahí veremos… te avisaré cualquier cosa, nos vemos – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Cuídate.

Pocos minutos antes James caminaba por los pasillos del tercer piso de San Mungo. En sus brazos su hijo miraba entretenido el movimiento de la gente, se dirigían a su acostumbrada cita diaria con el animago, el pequeño Harry llevaba en sus manos su peluche en forma de lobo el cual tanto quería. Remus la noche anterior se había visto afectado por la Luna llena, así que ese día no podría ir con ellos. Varias enfermeras y medimagos les saludaban al pasar, eran muy conocidos en la planta, después de todo iban a visitar casi diariamente al animago. James se acercó al mesón para dar aviso de su llegada, pero se detuvo en seco cuando se percató de la extraña alarma que había comenzado a sonar, extrañado busco el origen del sonido y impresionado vio como varios medimagos entraban en la habitación de Sirius.

- ¡Señor Potter! – una de las medimagas que se dirigía a la habitación de Sirius se detuvo en seco al verle, era la sanadora encargada del caso de su amigo.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo?- pregunto apenas la tuvo frente a sí.

- El señor Black acaba de despertar… - comenzó a decir.

- ¡¿Cómo está?

- Clamase señor Potter… ahora iremos a evaluarle, al parecer se ha despertado muy alterado, necesitamos calmarlo, hacerle una revisión y por sobre todo darle una orientación de lo que está pasando… - la mujer miró la puerta con duda, pensando si debía decirle o no lo que recientemente habían descubierto, pero al contemplar la mirada preocupada del castaño terminó por decidirse – Ya sabemos porque el señor Black no despertaba.

- ¿Qué?

- Era tal y como había supuesto… el señor Black se había cerrado en sí mismo por un tema de culpabilidad… cuando ha despertado y ha visto donde estaba ha empezado a llamarles y pedirles perdón, mis colegas han tenido que darle unas cuantas pociones para que se calmará, pero sigue sin querer escucharnos… si no podemos calmarle y darle una explicación de lo que ha pasado, me gustaría contar con su ayuda…

- ¿no se alterará más al verme?

- todo lo contrario, el piensa que todos ustedes han muerto por su causa y que la guerra aun continua…

- de acuerdo… ¿Harry puede entrar?

- no es lo más recomendable, debido al shock y la confusión, el señor Black no está controlando su magia, la alarma es por ello – mencionó al tiempo que elevaba una de sus manos, como dando a entender que el ruido aun se mantenía.

- entiendo…

- también quería pedirle si puede llamar al hermano del Señor Black, mientras más familiares cercanos vea a su alrededor más tranquilo se mantendrá… si cree que la presencia de alguien más le ayudara a pasar por esta primera etapa, por favor no dude en llamarlo.

- Está bien.

- Le pediré a una de las enfermeras que se encargue de Harry, no se preocupe, es de absoluta confianza y se mantendrá siempre cerca de la habitación… apenas el señor Black recupere el control de su magia le dejaremos ver a Harry… según nos dijo, estaban muy apegados, sin duda será el ancla perfecta para mantenerle en la cordura.

Apenas terminaron de ultimar algunos detalles la mujer ingreso a la habitación la cual aun mantenía la alarma. James dejó a su hijo con la enfermera que la sanadora le habían indicado y sin demora convocó un Patronum, el imponente León no tardó en dejar el hospital con el mensaje para Regulus, un segundo Patronum fue enviado está vez para Remus, sabía que su amigo estaba muy débil, pero ahora le necesitaba ahí. Se giró dispuesto a entrar, pero frunció el seño al recordar algo, debía admitir que recurrir a esas personas no era de su total agrado, pero eran importantes para Sirius.

- Potters y Malfoys, sin duda mi familia tiene una maldición – dijo con sorna, envió un nuevo Patronum en dirección a la mansión Malfoy. Cuando le vio partir guardo su varita y se dispuso a esperar a que le dejaran entrar o en determinado caso de que los demás llegaran.

El movimiento en el lugar era intermitente, fácilmente podía escuchar una que otra explosión proveniente del interior de la habitación, aquello solo causaba más ansiedad en él. El sonido de pasos apresurados le sacó de sus pensamientos, se giró a ver quienes habían llegado, encontrándose con la familia Malfoy al completo.

Narcisa, prima de Sirius, era una mujer sin duda hermosa, no tenía los acostumbrados cabellos negros que tanto caracterizaban a su familia, en cabio una cascada de hilos dorados descendía por su espalda y adornaba los contornos de su rostros, realzando de igual forma sus ojos azul eléctrico, característicos de su familia. Sus facciones claramente dejaban ver su ansiedad y temor por lo que estaba sucediendo. En sus brazos iba su primogénito quien lucía más dormido que despierto. Lucius estaba su lado con un porte más regio y conservador.

- James… ¿cómo está? – la ansiedad en su voz era evidente.

Muchos no entendían aquella constante relación de preocupación entre ellos. Para todos, Sirius se llevaba mal con todos los miembros de su familia. Todos aquellos que eran de Slytherin. Era un concepto errado, en especial para su relación con Regulus y Narcisa. Con el primero era más que nada un absurdo teatro que mantenían para calmar a sus padres. Con Narcisa era un tema aparte, más importante. Sirius siempre había protegido a sus primas, pero con la menor de ellas su relación era más estrecha, le había salvado de un absurdo compromiso y le había reunido con Lucius, aunque originalmente esa no había sido su intención. La había salvado cuando aquel hombre mayor había pedido a sus padres su mano, cuando intento propasarse con ella en uno de sus tantos paseos. Para ella Sirius siempre sería su príncipe protector.

- No lo sé, aun no me dejan entrar a verle.

- Al menos ha despertado – comentó distante Lucius.

- Tenemos que ver si puede reponerse… su magia está completamente descontrolada.

Nuevos pasos llamaron su atención, por el pasillo un serio Regulus se acercaba y un poco más atrás un cansado y ojeroso Lupin. Ninguno de los dos alcanzó a preguntar cómo estaba la situación porque en ese momento la medimaga se había acercado a James.

- Señor Potter, necesito que me acompañe. El señor Black no ha logrado calmarse y al ritmo que va agotará toda su magia.

- Está bien… - se giró a mirar a Regulus, preguntándose si no llegaría sentirse molesto por no ser el que entrara, pero el simplemente le asintió.

- El que está muerto para él eres tú, no yo… ve a calmarle.

- Okey – sin esperar algún comentario ingresó a la habitación.

El lugar era un completo caos, los cientos de arreglos florales que habían llegado a adornar su habitación estaban completamente destrozados y esparcidos por el suelo. Podía ver como por medio de la magia el agua de los recipientes volaba sobre sus cabezas, así como los sillones y sillas del lugar. Lo único que parecía estar completamente intacto era los juguetes de Harry, ¿una casualidad? No lo creía. La propia magia de Sirius los había reconocido como importantes y no los había tocado. Paseó su vista por el lugar buscando a su amigo y lo encontró, encorvado en uno de los rincones, alejando a todo el mundo de él. Estaba llorando, eso era muy evidente a pesar de que estuviera ocultando su cara, era un llanto tan lastimero que hizo que su pecho doliera, podía escuchar a la perfección sus murmullos desesperados de perdón y culpa. Aquel ser que estaba ahí no se parecía en nada a su mejor amigo. Aquel chico vivaz y alegre que recordaba, aquel chico galante y de sonrisa coqueta que fácilmente podía encantar a cualquiera. Ahí solo podía ver a una criatura lastimera y herida, totalmente indefensa. Frunció el señor enojado.

- _Contémplalo James_ – se dijo a sí mismo – _Contémplalo y recuérdalo, esto es tu culpa._

- ¡Joven Black, trate de calmarse!

- ¡Aléjese de mí! – una potente oleada de magia lanzó a más de uno hacia atrás, para James fue como una brisa, se estaba defendiendo con su propia magia, algo que parecía que a esos medimagos nunca le había enseñado a hacer. A paso tranquilo se acercó a la temblorosa figura.

- Sirius… - le llamó casi en un susurro, pero el joven no reaccionó, seguía ocultándose. Soltó un suspiro, para luego sonreír - ¡Estúpido chucho, que clase de berrinche estás haciendo! - aquella exclamación fue dicha al tiempo que posaba con tranquilidad una de sus manos en la cabeza del pelinegro. Sirius se tensó ante el tono de voz y su magia comenzó a fluctuar, dejando de ser un potente viento a una brisa inestable. Con temor elevó su rostro solo para ver la sonrisa de James.

- ¿James? – su voz sonaba incrédula y ronca.

- Vamos Sirius, me conoces desde hace años, ¿ya no puedes reconocerme? – Sirius aún le miraba incrédulo, tanto que no despegaba sus ojos de él. Con lentitud, casi con temor elevó una de sus manos para tratar de tocar al hombre que estaba frente a él. James no se movió, no hizo nada además de sonreír.

- Ja… James…. – volvió a llamarle, no lo entendía, su mente estaba tan confusa, tan desorganizada, pero sabía, sabia muy dentro de él que aquella persona que estaba frente a él no debería estarlo, que aquella persona que estaba frente a él se había ido, que aquella persona frente a él había sido traicionada, tanto por él como por otra persona, pero no recordaba quien era. Toda su mente estaba revuelta, sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos, todo estaba revuelto. Asustado apartó la mano y trató de alejarse, negó asustado. Debía ser alguna jugarreta de su mente, se llevó una mano al pecho, le dolía.

- ¿Sirius?

- Tú no… tú no… - negó asustado – tú no estás aquí… - James frunció el ceño, esto no estaba funcionando.

- Sirius.

- ¡Tú no estás aquí! – gritó cerrando los ojos con fuerza y llevando sus manos a su cabeza.

- ¡Joder! ¡Para de una vez! – abrió los ojos asustado ante semejante grito.

- Señor Potter…

- ¡Silencio! – rugió enojado – Sirius deja ya todo esto, joder, estoy aquí; vivo, frente a ti – cogió una de las manos del pelinegro y la llevo a su pecho - ¿lo entiendes? Estamos bien, Harry y yo estamos bien… - se mordió el labio lamentando no poder nombrar en aquella oración a Lily – No soy una ilusión joder. Y si lo fuera sería la más sexy que jamás hayas tenido – Sirius ignoró la broma solo para centrarse en él. Volvió a estirar una de sus manos, pero esta vez no se detuvo. Con cuidado, casi con devoción posó sus dedos en la mejilla de James; los paseo por su mejilla, después por su nariz, siguió el recorrido hasta sus lentes. Su otra mano toco su barbilla para luego ir hasta una de sus orejas y posteriormente tocar su indomable cabello - Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – y por fin Sirius lo entendió, poco a poco en sus facciones comenzó a formarse una sonrisa.

- James… - está vez el tono de su voz indicaba que era una afirmación.

- ¡Paddy! – un chillido alegre proveniente de la entrada de la habitación sobresaltó a más de unos. Ambos, Sirius y James se giraron a la puerta. Harry tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus facciones. Estaba en los brazos de la enfermera con la cual había quedado a cargo. Harry comenzó a removerse molesto ya que esa señora no lo soltaba, Paddy había despierto, Paddy podía abrasarlo y estar con él, eso era lo único que le importaba. Extendió los brazos en dirección al pelinegro - ¡Paddy! – su voz sonó con urgencia.

- Harry – James lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, con una sonrisa fue por su hijo quien no se negó en ser tomado por su padre, sabía que él lo llevaría con Paddy. Una vez con su hijo en brazos se acercó al pelinegro.

- ¡Paddy guau guau! – exclamó con una sonrisa y nuevamente extendió sus brazos. Sirius le tomó con cuidado, casi con reverencia y lo abraso con fuerza contra su pecho, Harry rió contento.

- Pequeño Prongs – la magia de Sirius se había calmado completamente.

Después de eso las cosas fueron un poco confusas para Sirius, pero ya más relajantes, oyó por boca de James las cosas que habían pasado cuando había sido secuestrado. No le habían ocultado sobre la muerte de Lily porque sería peor, eso había dicho la medimaga. Lloró, lloró mucho, tenía su mente más despejada y lograba controlarse mejor después de aquel shock y desorientación inicial con la que se había despertado. Le pidió muchas veces perdón a James entre su llanto, pero James solo negó y sonrió, después de todo no era su culpa, él había hecho todo para resistir, nunca, en ningún momento le culparía.

La sonrisa de Sirius regresó cuando vio entrar a los demás. Su hermano estaba bien, eso le había alegrado de sobremanera. Su amigo Remus, a pesar de verse cansado y algo magullado, estaba entero. Su prima Narcisa sonrió cuando lo vio y eso fue más que suficiente, en sus brazos dormía sin preocupaciones su hijo y a su lado estaba Lucius, como siempre, con una mirada seria. Harry se había quedado dormido en sus brazos y nadie lo había podido sacar de ahí, ni en sueños; ya que con fuerza estaba sujeto a las ropas de Sirius. Sin darle mayores emociones por ese día le dejaron dormir con Harry a su lado.

- Señor Potter – James ingresó a la oficina de la medimaga, apenas Sirius se había dormido y los demás habían regresado más tranquilo a sus casa esta le había llamado.

- Usted dirá – habló una vez tomó asiento.

- Mañana, si no le molesta, me gustaría comenzar con las pruebas para el señor Black. Mientras antes sepamos cuales han sido las consecuencias de la maldición, mejor será la manera en que podremos tratarlas.

- Claro… no hay inconvenientes sobre ello. En cuanto a eso… me gustaría consultar su opinión sobre algo.

- Claro, dígame.

- ¿sería malo para él el que me lo llevara para América?

- ¿Irse? – la mujer frunció el seño, pero luego sus facciones se suavizaron – en realidad sería recomendable, ya que allá vive un medimago especializado con ésta área, pero no sabría decirle si sería beneficioso o no el que se alejará de todo en estos momentos. Le daré una respuesta con mayor exactitud una vez terminemos con las pruebas.

- Está bien.

- Y señor Potter – la mujer habló con seriedad – no es mucho lo que puedo decirle ahora, pero el señor Black no puede ejercer el oficio de auror ni ninguno que signifique que puedan usar hechizos de invasión mental contra él…

- ¿Por qué?

- Aquel hechizo a arruinado las defensas naturales del señor Black… han dejado su mente demasiado indefensa a cualquier agente externo. El daño que podría producirse sería multiplicado por mil. El joven Black ni siquiera será capaz de practicar oclumancia o legeremancia y tampoco usar hechizo que requieran uso de memorias como el caso del Accio.

- Pero…

- No sé si se percató de ello y es una de las cosas que mañana quiero confirmar. Pero tal parece que el joven Black tiene todas sus memorias distorsionadas. Les reconoce a la perfección a usted y gente cercana como se vio hace unos momentos. Pero hace unos momentos me ha confundido con Alicia Longbottom – James abrió los ojos asombrado ante eso.

- ¿Quiere decir que Sirius no podrá reconocer a la gente de su alrededor? ¿A pesar de haber pasado cerca de 7 años con ellos?

- Eso me temo… no lo puedo asegurar con exactitud, pero por el momento es recomendable que de ver gente lo haga de forma pausada… y si llega a caer en errores solucionarlos de la manera más calmada posible.

- … de acuerdo.

- Se que es complicado de entender, Señor Potter. Pero está clase de hechos dejan secuelas, y a mi parecer, las que él posee son bastante esperanzadoras en comparación a otras.

James eso lo tenía muy claro.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola, perdón la tardanza, pero no he tenido tiempo para nada. Pero bueno no entraré en detalles sobre eso, solo quiero dejar en claro algo antes que nada.<p>

Se que muchos tienen dudas sobre las parejas de esta historia. Bueno, para no caer en malos entendidos y después me quieran asesinar, se las diré. Solo las más importantes y las que irán si o si de momento.

James/Sirius y Harry/Draco son las principales de esta historia. Si, James y Sirius. No, no Sirius y Remus. James y Sirius, leyeron bien.

Como secundarias importantes tengo: Regulus/Bill como acaban de leer. Blaise/Ron (no, no ese Blaise de la pelicula D: pesadillas xD sino el creado por las fans).

Esas son las que tengo de momento y son incambiables. Bueno, espero que sigan leyendo esta historia después de tener esta información. Byez


End file.
